(In)fortúnio
by GihSB
Summary: Kid, Maka e Black*Star, acompanhados de seus parceiros, Liz e Patty, Soul e Tsubaki são requisitados para uma missão importante. Estranhos acontecimentos estão ligados a uma pequena vila e logo eles se notam envolvidos em uma situação bizarra. Aviso: Spoilers, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo. / KidxMaka / Classificação: 18 anos (Ecchi/Lime)
1. O início

**1. Eaí pessoal, tudo bem?**  
**2. Essa é a minha primeira fanfic KidxMaka. Originalmente, eu estou a escrevendo em inglês, porém, eu resolvi traduzí-la pra colocar aqui!**  
**3. A história vai focar mais em um romance entre a Maka e o Kid, porém há alguns momentos de SoMa (mais focado em amizade).**  
**4. Não só romance mas amizade e suspense também são gêneros que compõe esta história.**  
**5. Há capítulos com conteúdo sexual.**  
**6. Soul Eater não me pertence, é claro.**

**7. Aqui os personagens estão com 18-19 anos (é como se eles tivessem passado a história de SE com essa idade e não com 13-14). Esse detalhe é importante.**

**xxx**

**1. O início**

O sol nascente ofuscava como nunca naquela manhã em Death city, iluminando a cidade com um brilho radiante e alertando aos moradores que já era hora de se levantar. Em um pequeno apartamento no meio da cidade, Maka, a garota dos belos olhos de esmeralda já acordava pois devia começar a se preparar para mais um dia agitado na Shibusen. Ainda sonolenta, ela se dirigiu a cozinha e, caprichosa por natureza, começou a preparar um elaborado café da manhã para ela e seu parceiro folgado, Soul, que naquele momento ainda estava afundado no travesseiro. Não demorou para o despertador dele tocar e ele aparecer na cozinha com olhos pequenos e apertados.

– Bom dia, dorminhoco! - Ela o cumprimentou em tom brincalhão.  
– Eaí, Maka? Beleza? - Ele respondeu sorrindo, deixando aqueles afiados dentes de tubarão a mostra.

Soul se acomodou em seu lugar de costume, ansioso para saborear seu café da manhã. Em alguns minutos, ele já se mostrava impaciente. A parceira estava demorando demasiadamente para terminar de cozinhar naquele dia (mais do que normalmente o faria) e o apetite dele estava grande. Finalmente, após alguns últimos preparos, a comida estava pronta para ser deliciada. Ela entregou uma pequena tigela na mão dele.

– Toma. Hoje eu fiz peixe assado e arroz japonês. A comida tá ali, se sirva a vontade – Maka instruiu e então apontou para o fogão.

– Maneiro, valeu Maka... Mas é que... Você não pode serviu meu prato? Por favoor? - Ele pediu com olhinhos pedintes, uma verdadeira expressão de um cãozinho sem dono.

– Serve você mesmo Soul, deixa de ser folgado! Eu já preparei a comida e eu preciso terminar de me arrumar pra escola ou a gente vai se atrasar. - Exclamou, não se deixando se levar pelos olhinhos suplicantes e reluzentes do parceiro.

– Mas você vai comer alguma coisa antes, né? Faz assim então: quando você for se servir, me serve também. Simples. - Ele insistiu, quase implorando, toda aquela insistência pura e simplesmente em nome da preguiça.

– Eu não vou comer nada agora, senão a gente se atrasa. Preciso me trocar. Olha, minha paciência já chegou no limite. Essa discussão nem sequer tem sentido, vou lá terminar de me arrumar que eu ganho mais. - Ela então saiu cozinha bufando e apressada.

– É, tô vendo que eu mesmo vou ter que me servir - Soul suspirou desesperançoso - Ela não vai comer só pra não se atrasar? Isso não é nada maneiro - Resmungou e então foi encher seu prato.

Alguns minutos depois ela estava pronta para sair.

– Vamos Soul, tá na hora! - Ela gritou, chamando seu parceiro.

– Maffh eu nem tô pronto ainda, Maka! - Ele respondeu, um pedaço de peixe que ele mastigava o impedindo de falar direito.

– SOUL! Eu falei que não queria me atrasar! VOCÊ TEM UM MINUTO PARA FICAR PRONTO OU VAI GANHAR UM MAKA-CHOP BEM CAPRICHADO BEM NO MEIO DA FUÇA! - Ela exaltou, impaciente.

– Tá, tá, eu já tô indo! - Soul terminou com agilidade a sua refeição, escovou os dentes mais rápido do que nunca e conseguiu ficar pronto no prazo requisitado. Maka o direcionou um olhar repreensivo.

– Tô aqui já! Credo Maka, porque você é tão estressada? - Ele disse, relativamente ofegante. Ela suspirou e o ignorou. Assim feito, finalmente saíram do apartamento e tomaram rumo para a Shibusen.

Assim que chegaram na escola, Maka foi apressada para a sala de aula. A última coisa que ela desejava era ser repreendida novamente devido a atrasos, assim como fora nos últimos dias. E tudo por causa do lerdo de seu parceiro, que aliás fora por ela deixado pra trás devido ao caminhar quase que em câmera lenta que ele propositalmente se dispunha. Por infortúnio, quando ela adentrou a sala, a aula já havia começado.

– Atrasada de novo, Srta. Albarn? - Stein perguntou retoricamente, olhando-a com indiferença.

– Me desculpe, professor. - Ela murmurou envergonhada, dirigindo-se apreensiva para seu lugar. Ela estava, naquele momento, irritadíssima com Soul, o culpado por colocá-la naquela situação mais uma vez. De novo, passar por tamanho vexame!? Isso acontecia quase todas as manhãs!

_"Eu acho que vou começar a vir sozinha pra cá. O Soul é tão relaxado! Ninguém merece... Bom, deixa isso pra lá." _Ela pensou e em pouco tempo se acalmou.

– Bom dia, Maka! Como você tá? - Tsubaki a cumprimentou, gentil como o usual - Você parece um pouco incomodada – indagou preocupada.

– Eu estou bem Tsubaki, obrigada - Maka sorriu - É só o Soul sendo... O Soul. – Ela explicou, fazendo uma careta.

– Eu entendo – Ela disse. Maiores explicações não eram necessárias - Bem, mas pelo menos... - Ela então repentinamente expressou nítida tristeza no olhar - Você conseguiu aparecer pra aula... O Black*Star, por outro lado, nem dá as caras por aqui - Ela abaixou a cabeça com um olhar mergulhado em desapontamento. Maka sentia pena da Tsubaki, que estava condicionada a sentir tamanha preocupação pelo parceiro idiota que possuia. Naquele ponto da conversa Soul chegou na sala e todos, exceto Maka, o cumprimentaram. Ele sentou ao lado da loira, que simplesmente ignorou a presença dele e teimosamente permaneceu um bom tempo olhando na direção oposta a qual estava seu parceiro, carrancuda. Observando toda a cena e percebendo a inquietação de Maka, Kid inclinou-se para iniciar uma conversa com a colega.

– Maka, você parece chateada - ele comentou, calma e docemente - Que tal ir comigo na biblioteca da escola depois da aula? Podemos procurar algum livro legal juntos e depois discutir sobre os últimos que lemos. Aí talvez você possa relaxar um pouquinho - Ele ofereceu, sorrindo gentilmente a ela.

– Seria ótimo, Kid. Obrigada. - Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

– Que fofos! - Uma certa Liz murmurou baixinho ao ouví-los, tão baixo que ninguém sequer escutou o que ela falara. Soul, atento a conversa, a princípio sentiu-se relativamente ciumento. Porém, o sentimento logo desapareceu e ele recompôs a postura, assim que notou que era impossível acontecer ali o que ele imaginava que poderia estar acontecendo. _"Até parece, são só dois nerds querendo conversar sobre livros!"_ Ele concluiu em pensamento e suspirou aliviado.

Após o término das aulas Maka e Kid se encontraram no lugar anteriormente combinado. Eles estavam prestes a entrar na biblioteca quando foram interrompidos por Stein.

– O Shinigami-sama está chamando vocês. Por favor, me acompanhem - Ele ordenou e então os adolescentes deram de ombros o acompanharam. Ao longo do caminho até Death room os dois ficaram papeando.

– Aposto que vamos ter que ir matar um Kishin - Maka sugeriu de repente, em tom decidido e relativamente competitivo.

– Eu acho que é uma bruxa - Kid decidiu entrar na brincadeira. - Vamos fazer o seguinte? Que tal fazer disto uma aposta de verdade. Quem perder vai ter que fazer qualquer coisa que o vencedor escolher que faça - Ele sugeriu. Ao notar o que ele propôs, Maka corou. Kid, percebendo o quão estranhamente sugestivo ele aparentou ser, corou violentamente e corrigiu-se rapidamente - Não tudo.. Eu quis dizer dentro dos limites né... N-não é o que você tá pensando... – Ele falou apressado e demasiadamente enrusbecido. Maka riu da tentativa desesperada dele de se corrigir

– Estamos de acordo, Kid – Ela anunciou e sorriu.

No momento em que firmaram a aposta eles chegaram na Death Room, onde já estavam Soul, Liz, Patty (que estava balbuciando algo sobre girafas), Tsubaki e Black*Star os aguardando. Após os devidos cumprimentos eles ligaram para o número do Shinigami-sama e a imagem dele logo surgiu no espelho.

– Eaí crianças! Como estão?~ - Ele cumprimentou, cantarolando com sua voz inconfundível.

– Olá, honorável pai. O que tem para nós hoje? - Kid perguntou em um tom respeitoso.

– Uma missão, é claro! Eu os escolhi pois imagino que sejam os mais indicados para fazê-la. O objetivo de vocês é matar uma bruxa! Stein vai explicar os detalhes - Instruiu.

Maka e Kid, ao som da palavra "bruxa", instintivamente se olharam de canto de olho, Maka já aparentava desapontada e Kid sorriu vitorioso. Ela havia perdido a aposta para ele! _"Me pergunto quando e o quê ele vai querer que eu faça"_ Ela indagou em pensamento. _"Provavelmente ele vai decidir depois da missão",_ ela concluiu e logo se notou com as bochechas extremamente rosadas.

– Então boa sorte, pessoal! - Shigami-sama concluiu e se despediu.

– Bom, vamos lá acabar com essa bruxa - Soul sorriu maliciosamente e saiu.

– YAHOO! DEIXE ISSO PARA MIM, O CARA QUE SUPEROU DEUS! EU VOU MATÁ-LA SOZINHO! - Black*Star também deixou a sala, frenético.

– Bem, hora de ir. Vamos lá Patty, eu te compro uma girafa de pelúcia no caminho. - Liz falou, movendo-se para outro cômodo.

– PELÚCIA DE GIRAFA! EBA! - Patty exaltou e pôs-se a seguir a irmã.

Sobravam na sala, a partir dali, apenas Kid e Maka.

– Agora é só você esperar eu decidir minha recompensa - Kid murmurou baixinho a ela e piscou, referindo-se obviamente a aposta que eles haviam feito há pouco tempo atrás. Maka imediatamente corou. Ambos despediram-se do pai de Kid e então deixaram sala afim de alcançar os outros.

**xxx**

**Se quiser saber o que vai acontecer na missão, comenta!**  
**Qualquer sugestão, elogio, reclamação (construtiva, por favor!), fiquem a vontade. Podem perguntar, eu prometo que respondo.**  
**Eu só pretendo continuar traduzindo se eu tiver um número mínimo de leitores.**  
**Obrigada pela atenção!**


	2. A missão, parte 1

**Eaí pessoal! Tudo bem?**

**Atenção!**  
**Aqui temos neste capítulo um spoiler explícito sobre a história (mais ou menos algo que diz a respeito da metade do anime) então cuidado!**

**Enfim, divirtam-se.**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 2 – A missão, parte 1: Aloha, 'Uhane!**

– Bom, explicarei então os detalhes - Stein iniciou seu discurso, enquanto se balançava em sua cadeira giratória - Vocês partirão amanhã e a missão desta vez será no Havaí, em um pequeno vilarejo chamado 'Uhane' localizado na cidade de Maal. Parece que eles estão tendo problemas com um morador que anda se comportando de maneira... incomum, digamos. - Ele relatou, expressando seriedade em suas palavras.

– Incomum? Como assim? - Maka indagou.

– O que sabemos por enquanto é que o garoto está muito agressivo, relatado ainda como algo estranho à natureza dele. A solução temporária encontrada pelos moradores foi de trancá-lo em um quarto, visto que a situação parecia começar a sair do controle. Médicos tentaram ajudá-lo mas todos acabaram feridos. No momento ele se encontra em quarentena naquele quarto. Ninguém fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo com ele. Foi aí que a Shibusen entrou em ação. Após algumas pesquisas, obtivemos provas de algo suspeito por trás do ocorrido: Em relatórios foi descrita a existência de uma espécie de aura roxa cercando a alma do menino, algo completamente anormal. Os efeitos disto estão, por enquanto, em fase de análise. Algumas testemunhas comentaram sobre a presença de ondas alma poderosa surgindo no ar repentinamente e um minuto depois sumindo. A partir disto, formulamos a hipótese de que o comportamento do menino deve provavelmente estar relacionado a uma bruxa e muito provavelmente a uma bruxa específica, que obtivemos a informação de ser possivelmente a moradora da floresta próxima ao vilarejo. - Ele explicou. - A bruxa se chama Ampulae. Estamos quase isentos de informações a respeito dela, porém devo desde já adverti-los que ela poe ser perigosa e vocês não devem subestimá-la. Infelizmente, os feitiços dela ainda são desconhecidos. Sendo assim, tenham cautela. Vocês deverão descobrir quais os planos dela e confirmar seu atual paradeiro. Assim feito, devem executá-la. Já temos ameaças o suficiente neste mundo, não precisamos de mais uma. Estamos entendidos? - Ele Perguntou.

– Claro. Deixe com a gente. - Soul afirmou sorrindo, parecendo tranquilo. O resto do grupo assentiu. Terminadas as explicações os adolescentes foram até os respectivos lares para se preparem devidamente para a viagem.

No dia seguinte o grupo se encontrou no aeroporto localizado nos arredores de Death City em uma cidade vizinha.

– EU AMO O HAVAÍ! - Liz gritou entusiasmada. Ela estava vestindo uma camiseta estampada com flores coloridas e uma saia vermelha curta (A/N:Esteriótipo detected! Só faltou o colar de flores brega)

– Liz! Não estamos saindo de férias! – Kid exaltou e suspirou, envergonhado pela atitude da parceira.

– Sério Liz, que roupas são essas? - Maka cobriu o rosto com a mão, indignada.

– Vocês são dois estraga prazeres! - Liz resmungou, colocando a língua para fora.  
Soul observava a cena se divertindo, Patty brincava em silêncio com sua nova pelúcia de girafa comprada em uma loja do aeroporto e Tsubaki se ocupava tentando manter Black*Star calado por alguns minutos.

– E então, gente... - Maka resolveu iniciar uma conversa - O que vocês acham desta missão? - Ela indagou, aparentemente incomodada.

– Por que pergunta? Está preocupada com algo? - Kid perguntou, notando o incômodo por parte dela.

– Estou apenas com um mal pressentimento. Intuição, sabe? - Admitiu.

– Fique tranquila, Maka. Nada vai acontecer - Soul colocou a mão no ombro dela em uma tentativa de confortá-la.

– Obrigada, Soul - Ela sorriu para ele.

– Você não precisa lutar, Maka! Deixe isso com o Deus aqui! - Black*Star gritava palavra egocêntricas como usual. Maka virou os olhos, indiferente. Minutos depois os passageiros foram convidados a embarcar.

– Hora de ir! - Liz exclamou ao ouvir o chamado e logo o grupo já se encontrava dentro do avião. Era a hora de decidir os assentos. Liz e Patty, Black*Star e Tsubaki sentaram juntos, naturalmente. Maka imediatamente anunciou em tom decidido que não sentaria ao lado de Soul.

– Por quê? - Ele perguntou, indignado.

– Porque eu te conheço bem. Você provavelmente irá roncar se dormir e eu realmente desejo tentar evitar escutar isso - Ela disse, expressando obviedade e frieza.

– Eu não ronco! Isso não é o tipo de coisa que caras maneiros fazem. - Ele protestou, sentindo-se ofendido.

– Reclame do que quiser, Soul, mas eu irei sentar com o Kid de qualquer maneira – Ela conlcuiu. A jovem já estava decidida.

– O SOUL VAI SE SENTAR SOZINHO, HEHEHE! BEM FEITO! - Patty exclamou, gargalhando. Soul balbuciou irritado.

Algumas horas depois Soul já estava dormindo e roncava ruidosamente, incomodando todos os passageiros do avião.

– Posso compreender o por quê de você se recusar a sentar ao lado dele - Kid comentou para a loira, explícitamente atormentado pelo ruído e arduamente tentando ignorá-lo. A rejeição de Maka por um assento ao lado do parceiro era, agora, mais do que compreensiva. Se na distância que eles se encontravam de Soul já era possível escutá-lo tão claramente imagine só se ela estivesse ao lado dele!

Após longas horas de viagem eles finalmente chegaram ao destino.

– Vocês vão na frente e eu vou acordar os três dorminhocos - Liz anunciou para Black*Star, Tsubaki e Patty, enquanto levantava-se de seu assento. Eles seguiram em frente e Liz primeiramente foi despertar Maka e Kid e , ao se aproximar deles, se deparou com uma cena melosa, típica de clichês românticos: Maka repousava a cabeça sob o ombro de Kid e a cabeça dele encontrava-se apoiada sob a dela. –Awwn - Ela murmurou docemente , encantada com tamanha fofurice.

"Eu PRECISO registrar esse momento", Ela pensou enquanto remexia a mala em busca de uma câmera fotográfica. Encontrada a máquina ela logo tirou várias fotos dos dois em diversos ângulos e quando satisfeita, guardou a câmera que agora estava carregada de recordações vexaminosas!

"Um dia eu mostro isso pra eles!" ela observou em pensamento enquanto ria baixinho. Em poucos minutos Kid, Maka e Soul já estavam acordados e os quatro adolescentes foram ao encontro do resto do grupo.

Eles pegaram um ônibus para 'Uhane e após trinta minutos de viagem já chegavam no vilarejo. Era aquele dotado de um cenário privilegiado: Pequenas casinhas de madeira posicionadas em frente a um azulado oceano, pessoas repousando em redes de balanço suspensas, cada uma destas sustentada por dois coqueiros robustos. Pouco quilômetros a frente era possível avistar uma extensa floresta recheada de árvores e arbustos que formavam combinações de tonalidades esverdeadas das mais diversas.

– Caramba! - Liz exclamou, fascinada com a belíssima vista com a qual ela de deparava - Que lindo! - Os olhos dela reluziam.

– Devo concordar com você. - Maka estava atônita diante de tamanha beleza.

– Eu preciso dizer: Esse lugar com certeza merece minha presença! - Black*Star anunciou. Tsubaki assentiu, maravilhada.

– OLHEM PARA ESSAS CASINHAS! - Kid apontou para uma, exaltado - ELAS FORAM CONSTRUÍDAS EM PERFEITA HARMONIA COM A SIMETRIA! - Ele anunciou, lacrimejando.

– Esse lugar é com certeza MANEIRO! - Soul disse, radiante. Todos concordaram que aquele lugar parecia bem interessante!

– E komo mai. Nou ka hale! - Um senhor de idade se aproximou, cumprimentando em uma língua peculiar. Ninguém compreendeu o que ele dizia, exceto por Kid e Maka que haviam brevemente estudado a língua local nativa antes da viagem.

– Ele disse: Pode entrar, a casa é sua - Ambos explicaram em coro. Soul levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreendido.

– Nossa, vocês são realmente dois nerds! - Ele brincou. Os dois apenas ignoraram o comentário.

– Aloha, senhor Alilil! - Maka cumprimentou o senhor docemente. - O professor Stein nos falou sobre o senhor. Você nos proverá um lar temporário e suprimentos, estou certa? - Ela indagou.

– É isso mesmo. Deixe-me levá-los a suas acomodações. Por favor, venham comigo - Ele educadamente pediu e assim o grupo o seguiu até o lugar.

Eles entraram em um pequena casinha de três cômodos: Quarto, banheiro e cozinha.

– Desculpe-me a pergunta mas... - Liz disse, relutante. - Nós ficaremos TODOS aqui? - Ela indagou.

– Desculpe-me se for pequeno, mas o vilarejo não é grandes coisas então não temos muito espaço sobrando.. É o que podemos oferecer por ora. - Ele explicou, constrangido.

– Não se preocupe! Era apenas por curiosidade. Fique tranquilo - Ela se apressou em responder.

– Bom, vou deixá-los se acomodarem devidamente. Por favor, me encontrem em trinta minutos na minha casa, que, a propósito, é a do lado (direito) desta. – O grupo assentiu. Ele se despediu e então saiu.

– VAMOS TODOS FICAR AQUI? É SÉRIO? – Liz exaltou assim que sentiu segura o suficiente de que o senhor não a escutaria aos berros.

– Pelo amor de Shinigami-sama! Nós todos teremos que aguentar os roncos monstruosos do Soul a noite INTEIRA! - Maka se desesperou.

– Eu já te disse que eu não ronco! - Soul anunciou teimosamente.

– SIM, VOCÊ RONCA! - todos exclamaram em coro.

Como sempre, ele resmungou algo sobre isso não ser "maneiro". Kid revirou os olhos e suspirou.

– Teremos que aprender a conviver no mesmo quarto - Ele concluiu. Todos suspiraram em descontentamento, tentando conformar-se com a situação, exceto Black*Star que estava satisfeito e insistia que ficar no mesmo quarto que ele deveria é ser uma honra para todos. Todos simplesmente ignoraram a tentativa falha do menino de impor algumas bobagens.

Passados os trinta minutos eles deixaram a casa para encontrar o senhor Alilil. Ele explicaria em detalhes o que havia acontecido ali no vilarejo.

– Vamos começar então - Ele iniciou a conversa, enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá em que estavam acomodados os adolescentes.

– O pobre menino que está causando problemas chama-se Hinomaru e deve ter a idade de vocês, mais ou menos. Ele vive aqui desde o dia em que nasceu... Os adolescentes aqui, em uma certa idade, passam por uma espécie de ritual de iniciação da vida adulta e uma das tarefas é pescar ou caçar e entregar a caça para o chefe alfa daqui, que é, no caso, eu. Esta caça serve de jantar para os moradores. Ele desejou realizar essa tarefa na floresta. Algumas horas depois ele voltou, demorando mais do que o esperado por mim e meus companheiros, que organizamos o ritual dele. E ainda, ele voltou sem nenhuma presa. Logo percebemos que... digamos... ele não era exatamente a mesma pessoa que entrou naquela selva. - Ele falou com tristeza explícita em seu tom de voz.

– Como assim? - Kid indagou, atento as explicações.

– Primeiramente, parecia depressivo e um pouco assustado. Ele murmurou algo sobre ser uma pessoa inútil e nos ignorou completamente, dirigindo-se diretamente a casa dele. A princípios não o seguimos pois pensamos que era apenas um sentimento temporário, resultante do fracasso nele na caçada. Iríamos deixar ele descansar o resto da noite para tentar novamente no dia seguinte. Tudo parecia correr bem, porém, horas depois daquilo, eu e alguns moradores ouvimos um grito agudo originado da casa dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, corremos direto até lá para ajudar com seja lá qual fosse o problema. Quando chegamos, nos deparamos com uma cena anteriormente impensável por nós: O menino estava segurando uma faca e a apontava para a própria mãe, ameaçando atacá-la. Não conseguimos, a princípio, acreditar naquilo! Ele era um bom menino, uma ação daquelas não seria nada natural vindo dele... Nós tentamos arrancar a faca da mão dele, enquanto ele se debatia e xingava a pobre moça, que chorava descontroladamente. Até hoje ela se encontra em estado de depressão devido a situação do filho. Depois ela relatou para nós o motivo do menino ter reagido daquela forma. Me parece que ele estava prestes a pegar um salgadinho no armário e ela apenas disse para que para não ficar só comendo porcarias e tentar jantar de vez em quando. Algo tão banal... Mas o menino de repente saiu do controle e pegou a faca e então a ameaçou. Enfim, depois de tirarmos-a dele, o jovem se acalmou por uns instantes. Achávamos que não aconteceria de novo, mas aqueles acessos de raiva depois foram ficando cada vez mais frequentes, até que não conseguindo mais contê-lo e fomos obrigado a trancafiá-lo no quarto dele. Ele estava enlouquecendo! - Alilil exaltou e então suspirou para se acalmar, a tristeza explícita em suas palavras. Assim que sentiu-se pronto, continuou a explicar - Tentamos pedir ajuda a médicos nada deu certo. Ele piorava cada vez mais e nós estávamos temendo o pior. Até que um pessoal apareceu e nos ofereceu ajuda, nos disseram que iam analisar a situação e mandar profissionais para tentar cuidar do problema. Eu, apesar de não conhecê-los, como protetor alfa e desesperado por suporte, decidi aceitar a ajuda. Eles examinaram o menino, circularam pelo local recolhendo amostrar e então me instruíram e lhes receber e explicar a situação devidamente. E agora aqui estou eu - Ele concluiu. - Vocês podem ajudar de alguma forma? - Ele indagou, esperançoso.

– Tentaremos fazer o possível. Primeiramente, precisamos ver o menino - Kid instruiu.

– Venham comigo - Alilil disse e os levou até a casa de Hinomaru.

– Com licença, Sra. Kapu, - Alilil requisitou educadamente, adentrado o cômodo principal - Estamos aqui para ver seu filho. Essas pessoas talvez possam ajudá-lo - Ele explicou em voz suave.

– Você disse o mesmo nas últimas vezes, não? Gostaria que isso fosse verdade. Mas que seja, vão em frente. - Ela falou com uma voz vazia e visivelmente depressiva. Ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra, apenas seguiram para o corredor que dava para o quarto de Hinomaru. Eles pararam em frente a porta e indagaram quem iria entrar para examinar o menino. Fazê-lo todos de uma vez não seria uma boa ideia, poderiam assustá-lo.

– Eu vou - Maka anunciou decidida. Soul propôs acompanhá-la, por segurança. Ela concordou com a proposta e então ambos entraram no quarto, fechando a porta e acendendo a luz que se encontrava anteriormente apagada.

– Hee, Hee! - O menino balbuciava vocábulos incompreensíveis. Ele estava na cama em posição fetal e olhanva vagamente para o teto. Era perceptível o arregalo e a vermelhidão nos olhos. Ele parecia estar rindo de forma bizarra e maliciosa.

–Eu posso ver, Soul - Maka anunciou. - O arroxeado em volta da alma dele. E no meio da alma só há escuridão. A cor de uma alma saudável é azulada... Isso é bem perturbador - Ela disse, relativamente trêmula.

– Loucura - Soul rapidamente concluiu devido aos sintomas do menino. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, afim de acalmá-la.

– O qeu voceius tão fzend aqiu? SAIAM! - O menino disse, embaralhando palavras e apontando para Soul e Maka. Ele de repente se levantou e começou a se aproximar dos dois, balançando-se de um lado para o outro e rindo de maneira bizarra. - Eu vuo mtar vocês! - ele exaltou e ameaçou levantar-se para atacá-los. Como a situação só pioraria se permanecessem ali eles rapidamente saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta.

– E então? - Liz perguntou impaciente. Maka estava tão chocada que se manteve calada. Soul olhou para Liz como se dissesse algo.

– Eu explico depois - Ele então direcionou o olhar ao senhor Alilil - Se nos der licença, nós iremos caminhar ao redor do vilarejo enquanto discutimos sobre a situação do garoto. Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou, educadamente.

– Usem todo o tempo necessário - Alilil assentiu, compreensivo. Eles então saíram da casa para caminhar e discutir.

– O que aconteceu lá? - Liz perguntou.

– A loucura aconteceu - Soul disse, seriedade explícita no olhar. - Mas não está espalhando naquele garoto de forma lenta como o natural, na situação em que o mundo se encontra atualmente. Parece que algum feitiço da tal bruxa Ampulae pode ter certa ligação com essa infestação na alma dele. Ela está cercada por uma aura roxa, que é estranha ao corpo dele. E como Maka disse, a própria alma já não é mais azulada, está negra. Isso indica loucura. - Soul explicou.

– Talvez esta aura está forçando ou servindo de catalisador para infestação? - Kid sugeriu. - Talvez. Só descobriremos perguntando diretamente a tal bruxa. - Ele concluiu.

Enquanto isso, Maka se encontrava pensativa, alheia à conversa.

– Poderia vir comigo por um instante, Maka? - Soul solicitou e puxou-a gentilmente pelo braço. Ela assentiu e então ambos se afastaram um pouco do grupo para conversar em particular. - Aconteceu algo semelhante conosco quanto lutamos com Chrona, não? - Soul murmurou a ela em segredo.

– Sim, exceto pela parte do sangue negro, que parece não se manifestar nele. - Ela respondeu.

– Como imaginava. Vamos voltar - Ele concluiu e então voltaram para perto do resto do grupo.

– O que houve? - Black*Star perguntou, curioso.

– Nada demais - Soul respondeu. Black*Star apenas aceitou a resposta, assim com Kid, Tsubaki, Liz e Patty, consideradas as circunstâncias.

– Bom, vamos procurar pistas que possam levar à bruxa - Tsubaki disse, quebrando o silêncio.

Eles passaram um tempo rodeando o vilarejo em uma busca infrutífera por pistas. Devido aos falhos resultados, decidiram procurar quaisquer indícios dentro da floresta onde vivia a bruxa. A mata era de beleza vívida e exuberante, cercada por enormes coqueiros e outras belas espécies de árvores. O ar exalava um odor floral e os pássaros assobiavam canções da natureza. O grupo se maravilhou com o ambiente que os cercava. Eles exploraram a selva arduamente porém encontraram dificuldades em conseguir pistas que colaborassem para um resultado. Ao sol poente já estavam isentos de energia e então decidiram parar a busca e continuá-la somente no dia seguinte. Quando eles estavam a um passo de entrar na casinha temporária na qual se acomodaram, a sensação repentina das ondas de alma de uma presença bruxolesca foi imediatamente detectada por Maka e Kid.

– Vocês estão sentindo? - Ela perguntou, alerta.

– Sim, é uma bruxa. - Kid confirmou as suspeitas dela.

Soul, Liz, Patty e Tsubaki se transformaram em armas e foram logo para floresta, Kid com seu Beelzebub, Maka e Black*Star correndo agilmente para acompanhá-lo. "Que aura densa e carregada.", Maka pensou preocupada enquanto se dirigia rapidamente à fonte de tamanho poder.

Eles adentraram novamente a densa floresta que haviam há pouco saído e alguns passos foram o suficiente para eles se depararam com a proprietária da alma que os atraia. A bruxa era magérrima, tinha cabelos negros longos e olhos avermelhados, vestia um vestido colado de cor verde esmeralda metálico e calçava um salto de bico fino preto. Ela sorria maliciosamente e aparentava já aguardar a chegada do grupo.

– Finalmente estão aqui. - Ela anunciou calmamente.

"Desde quando ela percebeu nossa presença?" Kid pensou, cerrando os punhos, com uma ânsia explícita.

– É você que está arranjando problemas por aqui? - Maka questionou, raivosa.

– Direto ao ponto, hem? Isso importa? - Ela indagou, parecia estar se divertindo.

– Fale de uma vez, bruxa ou eu vou acabar com você agora mesmo! - Black*Star ameaçou, irritado.

– Que criança mais ousada! Se querem tanto saber, eu direi. Mas antes, terão que me derrotar - Ela provocou.

– Isso vai ser fácil, fácil! - Black*Star exaltou convencido e logo tentou uma primeira rápida investida. A bruxa desviou facilmente. Ele tentou acertá-la com outros ataques-relâmpago, sem sucesso. Ela então socou a cara dele e o mandou pra longe.

– Deixa comigo, Black*Star. - Kid disse e então começou a atirar com suas pistolas. A bruxa desviou das balas. Maka também tentou atacá-la, em vão.

– Isso tá chato! Vou deixar essa luta um pouco mais divertida. - Ela maliciosamente sorriu - Whasapa Ulex Apulicidae. - Ela pronunciou de olhos fechados. Em ligeiros segundos, uma aura púrpura pôs-se a rodeá-la.

– Um feitiço! Cuidado pessoal, não vai dar tempo de contra-atacar! SE AFASTEM! - Kid alertou, já tomando distância da bruxa.

Maka começou a se afastar mas, por descuido, tropeçou em um galho e caiu no chão. Ela tentou se levantar mas por infortúnio havia perdido muita velocidade e já não era mais possível desviar da neblina púrpura que se aproximava dela em uma velocidade monstruosa, os atingindo.

– Eu vou voltar! Quem sabe na próxima teremos uma luta mais divertida? - A bruxa anunciou e rapidamente sumiu dali, escondendo a presença. Não houve tempo nem rastros o suficiente para alguém do grupo a perseguir.

– MAKA! - Kid gritou desesperado e rapidamente correu até ela para ajudá-la.

**xxx**

**SIM! Acaba aí o capítulo. E sim, isso é cruel. Mas se quiser saber o que vai acontecer com os dois, comenta aí. Também aceito sugestões e críticas!**

**Algumas curiosidades sobre a história:**

**1. Uhane significa alma em havaiano. Aloha é Olá, como já devem saber.**  
**2. A língua nativa no Havaí, obviamente, é o Havaiano. Mas devido a questões de colonização, a língua oficial é o inglês.**  
**3. Não usei a cidade de Honolulu, capital do Havaí, porque acho muito clichê. Essa cidade de Maal citada é fictícia.**  
**4. Eu estimei um tempo de voo pro Havaí. Não me perguntem se está certo ou errado porque eu não tenho certeza! Hehe.**  
**5. O nome da bruxa, Ampulae, assim como a citação do feitiço dela, deriva de uma mescla do nome popular e científico da vespa Ampulex Compressa. As bruxas em Soul Eater geralmente possui um animal-referência. O da Ampulae é essa vespa. Se sentir curiosidade, pesquise um pouco sobre esse interessante animal. (:**


	3. A missão, parte 2

**Um desabafo: Não sou eu quem escrevo a história. É isso aí mesmo que você leu, mas calma, não é o que você está imaginando, hehe. Como escritora (mesmo que amadora) posso dizer que na verdade não sou eu quem escrevo a história, ela se escreve sozinha. É verdade, chega uma hora que você percebe que os personagens criam vida própria e seguem o próprio caminho. Eu simplesmente redijo, como se fosse uma espécie de psicografia! Pode parecer loucura minha, mas é verdade. :)**  
**Enfim, boa leitura.**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 4 - A missão, parte 3: Loucura**

Maka corria velozmente para encontrar o parceiro que foi por ela rastreado devido ao Soul Perception. O resto do grupo estava logo atrás a seguindo. Eles adentraram a floresta e pouco depois Soul foi encontrado, próximo a uma árvore qualquer, olhando vagamente para o céu, pensativo. A loira suspirou aliviada ao certificar a segurança do parceiro. Quando ele percebeu a presença dos amigos, se surpreendeu com a visita inesperada.

- Pessoal? O que estão fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou.

- Não percebeu a presença da bruxa? - Maka questionou.

- Na verdade não, estava meio distraído, pensando sobre...Ah - Ele se interrompeu quando se lembrou o motivo dele estar ali naquele momento. - Peço mil desculpas pelo que fiz a pouco tempo, de novo. Eu realmente não queria... Eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. Mas logo que sai de lá retomei minha consciência e me acalmei... Me desculpe, Maka... - Ele disse com uma expressão que exalava remorso.

- Sem problemas Soul, você está com problemas e eu entendo sua situação... - Maka respondeu, sorrindo.

- E foi mal também Kid, eu reconheço meu erro. Desculpa pelo soco. - Ele anunciou, direcionando um olhar pesaroso a Kid.

- Sem problemas, Soul. Mas devemos arranjar uma maneira de contro- Ele começou a dizer porém foi interrompido por uma risada sádica. Todos olharam para trás para identificar a criatura.

Era Ampulae, a bruxa.

- Bom vê-los, meus brinquedinhos! - Ela sorriu sadicamente. O grupo agora já reconhecia que ela era um inimigo que não se pode subestimar então imediatamente se prepararam para uma luta. Soul transformou-se em foice e Maka então tentou uma primeira investida infrutífera. Kid atirou o mais veloz que suas habilidades permitiam e Black*Star utilizou Tsubaki em uma de suas formas pontiagudas para tentar acertá-la. Os ataques foram falhos. - Então vocês querem violência? - Ampulae indagou retoricamente.

Ela se aproximou rápida e repentinamente de Maka. Quando ela notou, entrou em um estado de alerta.

- Soul, ela está vindo! Se prepare para atacar com mais poder! - ela o avisou.  
- RESSONÂNCIA DE ALMAS! - Ambos gritaram em coro e as ondas das almas começaram a sincronizar mas, por alguma razão, o processo foi interrompido e a ressonância falhou.

- Mas que mer...?- Ela inadagou sem entender muito bem o que havia acontecido e imediatamente entrou em posição defensiva.

Ampulae estava já quase a ponto de atacá-la com suas unhas, tão afiadas quanto ferrões de uma vespa, quando uma bala a interrompeu, atingindo-a bem no meio de uma das mãos. Kid a salvou de um ataque perigoso.

- Sua peste! - Ampulae vociferou a Kid enquanto agonizava com o ferimento. Ela imediatamente deu meia volta e desviou a atenção de Maka para ir atrás de Kid, que agora travava uma luta feroz com a vilã, com o suporte de Black*Star.

- Soul, o que está acontecendo? Por que não estamos conseguindo fazer ressonância? - Maka perguntou, preocupada com o ocorrido. Soul ainda se encontrava em sua forma de foice.

- Me deixa em paz! Já disse que vou fazer do meu jeito! - Ele gritou, mas não era com Maka. Era com ele mesmo.

- Soul? O que está dizendo? O que está acontecendo? - Ela perguntou desesperada, sem sucesso em obter respostas.

**SOUL'S P.D.V**

Eu não poderia fazer ressonância de alma com Maka naquele momento. Eu estava na Black Room, sentado ao lado do meu piano, prestes a enlouquecer. Aquele demônio desgraçado estava me importunando novamente e a música ambiente que tocava era ainda pior. Desta vez a situação estava insuportável. Minha cabeça latejava e eu a pressionava com a minha mão em uma tentativa inútil de fazê-la melhorar.

_**– Deixe-me fazê-lo forte, Soul. Você é um fraco! FRACO!**_

- Não, cara. Eu consigo lidar com a situação! - Vociferei.

_**– Você não viu agora a pouco? Sua parceira quase foi ferida devido a sua fraqueza. Você é um inútil! Lixo humano! - **_

**_- _**Por que não me deixa em paz logo? Eu não aguento mais! - Supliquei, lacrimejando.

_**– Você a está perdendo. Deixe de ser um medroso e permita-me lhe guiar! Vamos, você pode se tornar mais forte para conquistar sua parceira! Aceite.**_ -

Talvez ele esteja certo. Eu não posso perdê-la e já estou de saco cheio! Novamente aquela sensação de perda de controle próprio?...Eu... preciso de mais poder.

- Que seja. Me mostre o caminho logo e não enche mais meu saco! - Eu disse, finalmente convencido por ele.

_**– Venha comigo! **_-

Eu então o segui, sem plena consciência do que estava fazendo.

**GERAL P.D.V**

O pequeno demônio estava extremamente excitado com a situação, ele roía as unhas ferozmente e sorria maliciosamente enquanto acompanhava Soul, que agora estava abrindo uma porta que no outro lado apenas se via a total escuridão, quase como o vácuo.

- Soul? Me responde! Com quem você está falando? - Maka ainda insistia em perguntar, desesperada.

- Não importa Maka, vamos fazer ressonância de novo! - Ele finalmente respondeu e parecia estar confiante. Apesar de Maka estar confusa em relação a tudo o que aconteceu até agora ela apenas atendeu ao pedido dele pois não havia tempo o suficiente para pensar muito. Os amigos delas estavam em perigo e precisavam com urgência de suporte.

- Vamos lá então - Ela concluiu.

- RESSONÂNCIA DE ALMAS! - Ambos gritaram novamente.

Primeiramente, o processo parecia correr bem, todavia não demorou muito para Maka perceber que estava agora em um local envolvido por total escuridão e nada mais. E ela estava sozinha. Afim de entender o que havia acontecido desta vez ela olhou ao redor e logo reconheceu o problema, algo similar havia ocorrido com ela quando ela travou uma luta com Chrona. Era a loucura a dominando.

- Ah não. De novo não - Ela disse e rangeu os dentes devido a preocupação.  
A única coisa que ela podia fazer, naquela escuridão, era pensar em uma forma de voltar em plena consciência. E enxergar, por motivos óbvios, tudo o que acontecia tudo lá fora e o que o corpo dela faria nesse estado insano.

Black*Star e Kid ainda estavam lutando contra a bruxa ativamente, mas a atenção de todos se desviou para Maka quando perceberam um poder sobrenatural exalando do corpo dela. Todos então a olharam para entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava com um sorriso exagerado estampado no rosto, a mão cobria parcialmente a boca e de sua garganta sons que se assemelhavam a uma risada abafada eram emitidos constantemente. O pescoço se encontrava levemente inclinado para um lado, a coluna estava relativamente curvada e o corpo dela balançava em um gingado enquanto ela se aproximava lentamente da bruxa. Tais sintomas confirmavam: Ela havia caído em um estado de delírio.

- Que merda ela está fazendo? - Black*Star indagou ao reparar na estranha forma dela de se movimentar.

- Isso não pode ser bom. - Liz anunciou, preocupada.

- Ela... caiu na loucura? A Maka? - Kid questionou a si, enquanto cerrava os punhos. A bruxa sorriu ao ver a cena.

- Parece interessante. Vejo que meu feitiço funcionou. Agora a coisa vai ficar mais divertida. Vamos ver o que você consegue fa- Ampulae disse mas logo foi interrompida por uma Maka sorridente que estava agora inesperadamente face-a-face com ela. A rapidez sobrenatural do movimento permitiu Maka de se aproximar da bruxa com facilidade.

- Cala a boca, vadia! - Maka aproveitou a oportunidade e então usou a foice para brutalmente atingí-la, desta vez com sucesso.

A mão de Ampulae foi decepada a sangue frio com um único golpe. Ela agonizou e grunhiu com a dor intensa e infernal. O sangue espirrou desenfreadamente, sujando, inclusive, as roupas de Maka. Ela olhou para as vestimentas agora severamente manchadas com o liquido avermelhado e sorriu. "Olha quanto sangue!" ela anunciou frenética e voltou a rir com frieza do que fizera a pouco. Kid e Black*Star não sabiam como lidar com a situação então ficaram observando atentos. Era perigoso simplesmente ir lá naquela momento, Maka estava completamente descontrolada. Eles estavam desesperadamente tentando pensar em alguma solução eficaz para contê-la.

A bruxa, quando saiu do estado de choque devido a dor, ficou furiosa com a perda do membro. Aquela era simplesmente uma ousadia impensável por parte de uma criança insolente! Ela notou que Maka ainda estava próxima, ainda rindo descontrolada e em uma rápida investida atingiu o rosto da loira com as unhas afiadíssimas, rasgando não tão profundamente a pele dela. As unhas da bruxa lascaram devido a dureza da pele de Maka e em questão de segundos o sangue começou a escorrer do rosto. Algumas gotas estavam a prestes a atingir o chão., mas, ainda no ar, elas de repente se solidificaram e tomaram forma de agulhas pontiagudas. Ampulae se surpreendeu com a técnica mas desta vez previu com mais atenção o perigo e conseguiu desviar do sangue negro que tentou atingí-la.

- Que é isso? O que aconteceu com o sangue dela? - Kid perguntou, surpreso com o que estava vendo.

- Hora de ir. - Ampulae resmungou e em pouco tempo já havia sumido de lá e escondido a presença, tão rapidamente que nem mesmo Maka conseguiu seguí-la.

- A bruxa tá fugindo de novo! - Black*Star anunciou e olhou em volta a fim de procurar traços de presença. Ele estava prestes a sair para procurar a mulher quando Kid o conteve.

- Esse não é o nosso maior problema agora! - Kid disse com olhar direcionado a Maka insana.  
Ela ria e balbuciava enquanto se aproximava do amigo. Kid se colocou em uma posição defensiva.

_"Não posso machucá-la..."_ Ele pensou. Maka tentou o atacar com a foice mas ele desviou.

- Para, Maka, por favor! Sou eu, o Kid! - Ele suplicou enquanto desviava.

- Eu vou te matar! - Maka disse e, ignorando o pedido do jovem shinigami, tentou atacá-lo novamente. Black*Star neste momento notou que Kid parecia perturbado com a situação e devido a distração logo seria atingido.  
Sendo assim, imediatamente entrou na frente do amigo, contendo a foice, com Tsubaki em forma de adaga, o que chamou a atenção dela. Black*Star agora é quem travava combate com a amiga de infância, tentando não atacar mas somente se defender.

- Ela está muito mais forte que o normal. Não sei por quanto tempo eu posso aguentar isso! - Ele anunciou, parecendo já exausto.  
Os movimentos de Maka estavam bem diferentes do normal, mais precisos, velozes e até mesmo um simples soco era forte o suficiente para derrubar uma árvore. Claramente o sangue negro estava fazendo o efeito, combinado com o estado de pura insanidade.

**MAKA P.D.V**

Eu.. estou tentando machucar meus amigos? Não, isso eu não posso! Essa não sou eu... Pare com isso, corpo estúpido! PARE AGORA! Cadê o Soul? Por que ele não está tentando me impedir? Ele também caiu na loucura? Soul, cadê você? Por favor me responda! Me ajude! POR FAVOR SOUL, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!

**SOUL P.D.V**

Eu... estou escurando a voz da Maka? Ela está me chamando?

- POR FAVOR SOUL, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!

Sim, é ela! Ela precisa de mim... O que eu estava fazendo até agora...? Eu aceitei seguir o caminho errado e deixei meus amigos de lado. Eu fiz a Maka ter problemas. Como eu sou idiota e egoísta! Tenho que corrigir isso. Foda-se todo esse poder! Foda-se a loucura! Estou farto disto, quero sair daqui.

- Agora que recuperei a razão, exijo sair - Disse ao demônio.

_**– Você pode ir por agora, mas sei que voltará. E uma hora você irá me aceitar para sempre, eu lhe afirmo. –**_

_**- **_Isso é o que você acha, não a verdade. Pode parar já de me importunar, tenho algo importante para fazer - Falei.

_**– Estarei aguardando a sua volta! –**_

_**- **_ Vou ignorar isso. Agora, se me der licença. - Conclui e logo já estava andando de volta para a Black Room.

**GERAL P.D.V**

Black*Star tentou defender de uma investida de Maka porém devido ao impacto do ataque ele foi lançado ao chão brutalmente, quebrando alguns ossos da perna.

- Tô ferrado! - Black*Star anunciou , fechando os olhos devido a dor.

Maka já se preparava para atacar novamente mas Kid, percebendo a fragilidade momentânea do amigo, se colocou na frente dele, para impedir que este sofresse danos perigosos. Assim, tentou instintivamente parar o ataque com o braço.

- KID! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! - Liz gritou, percebendo a besteira impensável que o parceiro havia acabado de cometer.

Kid grunhiu sofrido, agonizando em dor, pois a lâmina da foice atravessou o antebraço dele. Liz e Patty se transformaram de volta para ver a situação do parceiro. Neste exato momento Soul tomou pleno controle de si, assim como Maka. Agora, em seu estado normal de consciência, ela olhou Kid, aterrorizada.

- KID! Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria... - Ela disse com enorme remorso do que havia feito e com extrema cautela retirou vagarosamente a lâmina do braço dele. Ao terminar, agachou ao lado dele para verificar a gravidade do ferimento. Soul logo se transformou novamente em humano e tirou a camiseta para usar como uma faixa improvisada, afim de estancar o sangue.

- Desculpa cara... A sério... - Soul murmurou.

- Eu estou bem... eu acho. - Kid finalmente disse depois de passar alguns minutos balbuciando em sofrimento.

- Você é tão idiota, Kid! Eu podia ter facilmente segurado aquele ataque! - Black*Star anunciou de forma totalmente egoísta.

- Mas o que... Seu ingrato! Eu te salvei! - Kid falou, irritado com a petulância do amigo.

- Não é necessário salvar um Deus! Eu sei me virar! - Black*Star afirmou, convencido. Kid suspirou.

- Você diz que é perfeito mas quebrou alguns ossos aí, não? - Ele lembrou.

- Isso não é nada! Olha só. - Black*Star tentou mas obviamente não conseguindo, caindo novamente no chão.

- Black*Star! Me deixa eu te ajudar... Você está ferido! - Tsubaki disse preocupada e então agachou para analisar a ferida.

O jovem shinigami riu de leve da estupidez do amigo. Enquanto ambos discutiam bobagens, Maka estava cuidando do ferimento de Kid com delicadeza. Ele logo desistiu da discussão e relaxou.

- Pelo menos eu não perdi o braço! Por que se eu perdesse, eu estaria agora totalmente assimétrico - Ele estremeceu ao se ouvir. Percebendo que ambos os feridos estavam agora suficientemente bem para fazer piadas, o resto do grupo se tranquilizou e todos riram do ataque bobo de TOC do Kid. - Mas devemos discutir o que aconteceu aqui. - Ele disse, agora sério.

- Só depois de cuidarmos apropriadamente deste ferimento. - Maka ordenou.

O grupo então voltou para o vilarejo, Black*Star sendo obrigado a ser carregado por Tsubaki (ele reclamou deveras disso), e assim que chegaram foram em busca de suporte médico.

Alilil preferiu não questionar a respeito de todo o sangue na roupa de Kid e Maka e dos ferimentos, simplesmente providenciou um médico, que enfaixou o braço de Kid e engessou a perna esquerda do Black*Star. Em Maka, foi colocada uma gaze para cobrir o arranhado no rosto. Após os tratamentos, eles reservaram um tempo para cuidados pessoais e para descansar. Ficou decidido que eles conversariam a respeito da ocorrência e depois reportariam a situação para o Shinigami-sama e então perguntariam a ele o que eles deveriam fazer, isso tudo no dia seguinte. Em pouco tempo eles já estavam dormindo, um descanso certamente merecido.

No dia seguinte, Maka foi a primeira a acordar. Ela se arrumou e resolveu sair para o quintal afim de sentir o frescor da manhã. Kid foi o segundo a se levantar e, notando a ausência de Maka, foi procurá-la. Ele a encontrou encarando uma pequena florzinha com um olhar vazio e foi fácil perceber que a aura dela estava depressiva.

- Não foi sua culpa, Maka. - Kid apoiou a mão dele sobre o ombro dela afim de confortá-la. Ela não pode sorrir. - Eu não quero vê-la triste. Eu te perdoo, Maka. Por favor não fique assim... - Ele murmurou baixinho e então acariciou de leve a cabeça dela. Ela começou a chorar e o abraçou.

- Eu sinto muito Kid, muito mesmo... - Ela disse, triste. Ele sorriu de leve e retribuiu o abraço, pressionando-a com força contra ele para passá-la segurança. Alguns minutos depois Maka se acalmou e eles voltaram para o quarto.

Patty, Liz, Tsubaki e Soul já estavam acordados, agrupados em um canto conversando, enquanto Black*Star estava preso na cama, forçado a ficar ali em repouso. Kid e Maka se aproximaram do grupo.

- Estamos todos aqui agora. Pode falar, Soul - Kid começou a conversa.  
Soul hesitou a responder. O que ele deveria dizer? Que devido a ciúmes ele fez uma decisão egoísta?

- Na verdade, eu não sei o que aconteceu. - Ele mentiu.

- Como não sabe Soul? Quando nos íamos fazer ressonância você começou a falar coisas sem sentido. Não se lembra não? - Maka perguntou, criando suspeitas.

_"Merda. Ela me pegou. Mas não posso simplesmente dizer tudo o que realmente aconteceu."_ Ele pensou.

- Bem... Eu sei lá! Eu provavelmente não estava no meu estado normal de consciência... Só me lembro de estar em um quarto escuro. - Ele respondeu, mas não estava exatamente mentindo mas sim omitindo alguns fatos.

- Isso também aconteceu comigo... Foi tudo muito repentino e foi depois que fizemos ressonância! - Maka exclamou, convencendo-se do discurso de Soul. Ele assentiu.

- Então podemos deduzir que o feitiço induziu Soul a cair na loucura... Maka não pareceu ter sido afetada pela mágica a princípio, mas quando vocês fizeram ressonância parece que a coisa mudou. - Kid observou. Todos concordaram com as observações.

- Agora que percebemos isso, presumo que não seja conveniente a gente fazer ressonância de novo... - Maka concluiu.

- Nada maneiro - Soul observou. Maka suspirou agoniada. Ela não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ser inútil em batalhas.

- E sobre o seu sangue, Maka? - Kid continuou a entrevista.

- O meu... Sangue...? - Maka perguntou. Ele não sabia a respeito da pesquisa de medusa e nem sobre o sangue negro que corria nas veias dela. - O que aconteceu com meu sangue? - Ela questionou, fingindo desentendimento.

Soul logo entendeu que não era a hora certa para falar para os amigos sobre o sangre negro, já havia muito a se resolver.

- Ele reagiu de forma estranha, se solidificou de repente e se transformou em uma espécie de agulha... - Ele disse. - Não é efeito do feitiço da Ampulae, presumo, considerando que ela fugiu disso, assustada com o ocorrido. - Ele concluiu.

- E você estava absurdamente mais forte que o normal! - Black*Star complementou - Mas não mais que eu, claro - Ele completou, o ego naturalmente inflado.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu - Maka disse, já se sentindo sufocada com tamanha pressão. - Pergunte ao Shinigami-sama. Ele deve saber. - Ela falou, sabendo que mesmo que ele soubesse de algo não revelaria sem a permissão dela.

- É uma boa ideia. Eu já estava prestes a ligar pra ele, mesmo. - Kid falou e então pegou um espelho do bolso e discou o número do pai.

- Oi, Kiddo~ - A imagem de Shinigami-sama logo apareceu no espelho.

- Olá, pai. - Kid cumprimentou.

- Que luta complicada a de vocês, hã? - Ele observou.

- Você viu? Como? - Maka questionou, surpresa.

- Tenho olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares, Maka-chan~ - Ele cantarolou mas logo a expressão séria voltou. - Então, minha ordem agora para vocês é que voltem para cá. - Ele ordenou.

- O quê? - Todos perguntaram surpresos, em coro.

- Nós não terminamos a missão ainda, Shinigami-sama! - Maka exclamou.

- Desculpe, mas vocês não devem lutar mais. Vou mandar outros usuários mais experientes para aí. - Ele concluiu. Maka sentiu um aperto no peito mas não protestou pois devia respeitar as decisões do Lorde, que eram absolutas.

- Ordens são ordens - Kid disse e então suspirou. - Estaremos de volta o mais breve possível, pai. - ele observou.

- E quando chegarem, quero que Maka e Soul venham imediatamente me ver. - Shinigami-sama ordenou. Ambos assentiram.

- E depois eu quero algumas explicações a respeito da luta, pai. - Kid observou.

- Eu lhe direi no tempo certo - Ele respondeu. Todos se despediram e a ligação foi encerrada.

Mais tarde no mesmo dia eles explicaram a situação a Alilil, que foi compreensivo. Ele ajudou com as preparações para a viagem de retorno e em poucas horas o grupo pegou o ônibus, avião e no dia seguinte chegaram em Death City. A primeira coisa que Black*Star e Tsubaki fizeram foi ir direto para casa devido a situação do primeiro. Liz e Patty prezavam por um banho e então foram para a mansão. Kid acompanhou Maka e Soul até a Shibusen.

- Você não pode ir com a gente a partir daqui, Kid. - Soul lembrou.

- Eu sei disso. - Ele resmungou e então se despediu de Maka e saiu para fazer qualquer coisa.

Os dois adentraram a Death Room e cumprimentaram o Shinigami-sama.

- Oi, vocês dois! - Ele cantarolou, alegre. - Como foi a viagem de volta? - Ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Foi boa, obrigada por perguntar. - Maka respondeu sorrindo.

- MAKAAAA! - Uma voz familiar indesejável ecoou próxima. Maka virou os olhos. - Papa estava tão preocupado! Estou feliz que esteja bem! Me deixe te abraçar, minha filhinha linda! - Ele exclamou enquanto corria em direção a ela com os braços abertos.

- MAKA-CHOP! - Spirit foi jogado longe pelo poderoso ataque. Ele logo se isolou em um canto para choramingare lamentar tanto ódio da filha por ele. Soul riu da tão hilária quando típica cena.

- Bom, eu os chamei aqui para conversar sobre o que aconteceu na última luta de vocês

- Ele começou a falar, agora sério. Maka e Soul começaram a prestar atenção absoluta nas palavras dele. - Eu presumo que vocês já saibam a respeito do sangue negro - Ele observou. - Bom, então começarei a explicar sobre o feitiço. O que vocês puderam presumir é que ele está relacionado com a loucura. Mas ele não acelera o processo diretamente, nem apenas induz a vítima a cair na insanidade. O que conclui a partir de observações é que na verdade tal feitiço funciona afetando as emoções humanas. - Ele explicou.

- Como? - Maka indagou.

- Digamos que, metaforicamente, os seres humanos carregam uma caixa consigo, e dentro dela há emoções. Sentimentos positivos, Alegria, amor, esperança... E negativos, Ódio, inveja, ciúmes, raiva... Enfim, é uma mescla de emoções completamente naturais para um humano. O problema surge quando um ou dois sentimentos negativos se sobressaem, isso faz a caixa pesar mais de um lado e o indivíduo fica desequilibrado, entrando em conflito desarmonioso com a própria alma. A alma, como já sabem, produz cumprimentos de ondas diversos, e esse desequilíbrio funciona como uma espécie de interferência de ondas, tornando a pessoa vulnerável e propensa a maldades, e o mal é a fonte principal da insanidade, que exala pelo ar. Normalmente, uma pessoa normal que tem tais sentimentos negativos, só é potencialmente afetada pela loucura a longo prazo. Mas, com esse feitiço, essas emoções negativas são potencializadas e a pessoa logo se perde na insanidade. - Ele explicou.

- Isso explica porque Hinomaru se comportava daquela forma. Primeiramente, ele ficou deprimido por não caçar direito. Depois, a mãe o reprimiu. Isso foi o suficiente para ele ficar insano. - Soul observou.

- Mas porque o Soul ainda não caiu totalmente na insanidade? Ele já teve pelo menos umas duas crises de raiva. - Maka indagou.

- Isso porque o Soul é teimoso e orgulhoso, além de ter uma alma forte. Ele está resistindo às interferências. E você não está sendo afetada por ter uma alma determinada e resistente, além de... Incidir um tipo especial de cumprimento de onda. Tudo o que você deve saber que tal tipo é uma raridade e impede a loucura de te afetar. Ao menos que você esteja fazendo ressonância com Soul. É um processo diferente, que mescla ambas suas almas, tornando-a uma. Assim, ambos ficam protegidos das ondas de loucura. Porém há um momento de fraqueza, que é antes do estabelecimento completo da conexão. Por tempo indeterminado, normalmente por um ínfimo momento, mas na realidade sendo algo aleatório, vocês ficam vulneráveis a loucura, se houver uma intensa onda desta por perto. Não havia problemas até agora porque vocês sempre tiveram a sorte de ser algo tão rápido que o efeito momentâneo da loucura seria algo desprezível. Mas no caso, Soul foi afetado pelo feitiço intensificador e, como as duas almas estavam já relativamente unidas, você entrou nesse mesmo estado insano junto com ele, Maka. Foi por isso que vocês não conseguiram ter consciência do que faziam por alguns minutos. Quando vocês estabeleceram por completo a conexão em ressonância, as suas ondas especiais voltaram a funcionar perfeitamente e então as de loucura foram repelidas e vocês retomaram a consciência – na hora certa, aliás. A respeito do sangue negro, não preciso dizer muito. Assim que vocês foram afetados ele entrou em ação. Super-força, resistência e sangue solidificado são consequência. Vocês sabem disso. - Ele observou e ambos assentiram. - Então presumo que já sabem também que não devem fazer ressonância até tudo voltar ao normal, e quando digo voltar ao normal eu quero dizer matar a bruxa. Eu vou mandar alguém qualificado, por favor não questionem. Não quero mais que nenhum aluno seja vítima. E mais uma coisa, importantíssima por sinal. Vocês devem seguir essas ordens sem burlá-las. É imprescindível que as cumpram para tudo acabar bem no final. - Ele falou, mais sério que nunca. - Soul, você vai ter que se afastar de Maka por um tempo. Maka, se mude temporariamente do apartamento. É uma medida temporária, mas necessária.

- Eles estavam prestes a protestar, mas Shinigami-sama continuou o discurso. - Se vocês não o fizerem, Soul pode acabar tendo ainda mais raiva e ciúmes, e não podemos abusar dessa resistência. Uma hora vai acabar caindo na loucura. Então por favor, apenas aceitem, sem questionamentos. - Ambos respiraram fundo e assentiram. Ele estava certo. Ninguém queria que acontecesse aquilo com Soul.

- Obrigada pelo esclarecimento, Shinigami-sama. Estamos indo. Irei me mudar imediatamente. - Maka disse e então eles se despediram.

Maka explicou a situação e pediu a Tsubaki que ficasse por um tempo no apartamento dela. Ela não gostava da ideia de morar temporariamente no mesmo teto que o Black*Star, mas era o único jeito. Não seria ideal pedir ao Kid para morar na mansão, afinal isso só iria causar sentimentos ruins em Soul. Ele então voltou para o apartamento dela, embalou algumas coisas e foi se despedir de Soul, já na porta do apartamento.

- Vou sentir saudades, Soul... - Ela o abraçou.

- Eu também, peito liso... - Ela o acertou com um Maka-Chop, mas um gentil, desta vez. Ela riu de leve mas logo começou a lacrimejar e estava prestes a chorar. - Não chore Maka, não é maneiro! - Ele tentou confortá-la e então limpou as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto dela com o dedo. - Olha, qualquer coisa que você precisar, eu vou estar aqui. É só ligar, precisando de algo. Não se preocupe. - Ele sorriu.

- Obrigada Soul, eu vou visitá-lo assim que possível. - Ela sorriu e o abraçou novamente, agora com mais força.

- Tchau Maka, se cuida - Falou, entristecido. Eles se afastaram e então ela saiu acenando. Ele acenou de volta e assim que Maka sumiu de vista ele adentrou o apartamento e era possível ver uma pequena lágrima escorrendo dos olhos dele.

- Droga... - Ele resmungou. - Chorar não é maneiro. - Ele murmurou para si.

**xxx**

**Awn, coitado do Soul, tá tristinho e sozinho ):**  
**Eaí gente, o que será que vai acontecer agora? A nova vida de Maka começa no próximo capítulo!**  
**Admito que esse capítulo foi bem trabalhoso, tanto pra fazer quanto pra traduzir. Ele ficou bem extenso, né? Aiai! Enfim, por favor comentem!**  
**Beijinhos, leitores amados.**


	4. A missão, parte 3

Um desabafo: Não sou eu quem escrevo a história. É isso aí mesmo que você leu, mas calma, não é o que você está imaginando, hehe. Como escritora (mesmo que amadora) posso dizer que na verdade não sou eu quem escrevo a história, ela se escreve sozinha. É verdade, chega uma hora que você percebe que os personagens criam vida própria e seguem o próprio caminho. Eu simplesmente redijo, como se fosse uma espécie de psicografia! Pode parecer loucura minha, mas é verdade. :)  
Enfim, boa leitura.

xxx

**Capítulo 4 - A missão, parte 3: Loucura**

Maka corria para encontrar o parceiro que foi por ela rastreado devido ao Soul Perception. O resto do grupo estava logo atrás, a seguindo. Eles adentraram a floresta e pouco depois Soul foi encontrado, próximo a uma árvore qualquer, olhando vagamente para o céu, pensativo.A loira suspirou aliviada ao certificar a segurança do parceiro. Quando ele percebeu a presença dos amigos, se surpreendeu com a visita inesperada. "Pessoal? O que estão fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou. "Não percebeu a presença da bruxa?", Maka questionou. "Na verdade não, estava meio distraído, pensando sobre...Ah" ele se interrompeu quando se lembrou o motivo dele estar ali naquele momento. "Peço mil desculpas pelo que fiz a pouco tempo, de novo. Eu realmente não queria... Eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. Mas logo que sai de lá retomei minha consciência e me acalmei... Me desculpe, Maka... " ele disse com uma expressão que exalava remorso. "Sem problemas Soul, você está com problemas e eu entendo sua situação..." Maka respondeu, sorrindo. "E foi mal também Kid, eu reconheço meu erro. Desculpa pelo soco." Ele anunciou, direcionando um olhar pesaroso a Kid. "Sem problemas, Soul. Mas devemos arranjar uma maneira de contro-" Ele começou a dizer porém foi interrompido por uma risada sádica. Todos olharam para trás para identificar a criatura.

Era Ampulae, a bruxa. "Bom vê-los, brinquedinhos!" ela sorriu sadicamente. O grupo agora já reconhecia que ela era um inimigo que não se pode subestimar então imediatamente se prepararam para uma luta. Soul transformou-se em foice e Maka então tentou uma primeira investida infrutífera. Kid atirou o mais veloz que suas habilidades permitiam e Black*Star utilizou Tsubaki em uma de suas formas pontiagudas para tentar acertá-la. Os ataques foram falhos. "Então vocês querem violência? " Ampulae indagou retoricamente. Ela se aproximou rápida e repentinamente de Maka. Quando ela notou, entrou em um estado de alerta. "Soul, ela está vindo! Se prepare para atacar com mais poder!" ela o avisou. "RESSONÂNCIA DE ALMAS!" ambos gritaram em coro e as ondas das almas começaram a sincronizar mas, por alguma razão, o processo foi interrompido e a ressonância falhou. "Mas que mer-" Ela disse, sem entender o que havia acontecido e imediatamente entrou em posição defensiva. Ampulae estava já quase a ponto de atacá-la com suas unhas, tão afiadas quanto ferrões de uma vespa, quando uma bala a interrompeu, atingindo-a bem no meio de uma das mãos. Kid a salvou de um ataque perigoso. "Sua peste!" Ampulae vociferou a Kid enquanto agonizava com o ferimento. Ela imediatamente deu meia volta e desviou a atenção de Maka para ir atrás de Kid, que agora travava uma luta feroz com a vilã, com o suporte de Black*Star.

"Soul, o que está acontecendo? Por que não estamos conseguindo fazer ressonância? " Maka perguntou, preocupada com o ocorrido. Soul ainda se encontrava em sua forma de foice. "Me deixa em paz! Já disse que vou fazer do meu jeito!" Ele gritou, mas não era com Maka. Era com ele mesmo. "Soul? O que está dizendo? O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou desesperada, sem sucesso em obter respostas.

**SOUL'S P.D.V**

Eu não poderia fazer ressonância de alma com Maka naquele momento. Eu estava na Black Room, sentado ao lado do meu piano, prestes a enlouquecer. Aquele demônio desgraçado estava me importunando novamente e a música ambiente que tocava era ainda pior. Desta vez a situação estava insuportável. Minha cabeça latejava e eu a pressionava com a minha mão em uma tentativa inútil de fazê-la melhorar.**_– Deixe-me fazê-lo forte, Soul. Você é um fraco! FRACO! – _**"Não. Eu consigo lidar com a situação!" vociferei. **_–Você não viu agora a pouco? Sua parceira quase foi ferida devido a sua fraqueza. Você é inútil! Lixo! – _**"Por que não me deixa em paz logo? Eu não aguento mais!" supliquei, lacrimejando. **_– Você a está perdendo. Deixe de ser um medroso e permita-me lhe guiar! Vamos, você pode se tornar mais forte para conquistar sua parceira! Aceite. -_**Talvez ele esteja certo. Eu não posso perdê-la e já estou de saco cheio! Novamente aquela sensação de perda de controle próprio?...Eu... preciso de mais poder. "Que seja. Me mostre o caminho logo!" Eu disse, convencido. **_–Venha comigo!- _**Eu então o segui, sem plena consciência do que estava fazendo.

**GERAL P.D.V**

O pequeno demônio estava extremamente excitado com a situação, ele roía as unhas ferozmente e sorria maliciosamente enquanto acompanhava Soul, que agora estava abrindo uma porta que no outro lado apenas se via a total escuridão, quase como o vácuo. "Soul? Me responde! Com quem você está falando?" Maka ainda insistia em perguntar, desesperada. "Não importa Maka, vamos fazer ressonância de novo!" Ele finalmente respondeu e parecia estar confiante. Apesar de Maka estar confusa em relação a tudo o que aconteceu até agora ela apenas atendeu ao pedido dele pois não havia tempo o suficiente para pensar muito – Os amigos delas estavam em perigo e precisavam com urgência de suporte. "Vamos lá então" Ela concluiu. "RESSONÂNCIA DE ALMAS!" ambos gritaram novamente. Primeiramente, o processo parecia correr bem, todavia não demorou muito para Maka perceber que estava agora em um local envolvido por total escuridão e nada mais. E ela estava sozinha. Afim de entender o que havia acontecido desta vez ela olhou ao redor e logo reconheceu o problema – algo similar havia ocorrido com ela quando ela travou uma luta com Chrona. Era a loucura a dominando. "Ah não. De novo não", ela disse e rangeu os dentes devido a preocupação. A única coisa que ela podia fazer, naquela escuridão, era pensar em uma forma de voltar em plena consciência. E enxergar, por motivos óbvios, tudo o que acontecia tudo lá fora e o que o corpo dela faria nesse estado insano.

Black*Star e Kid ainda estavam lutando contra a bruxa ativamente mas a atenção de todos se desviou para Maka quando perceberam um poder sobrenatural exalando do corpo dela. Todos então a olharam para entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava com um sorriso exagerado estampado no rosto, a mão cobria parcialmente a boca e de sua garganta sons que se assemelhavam a uma risada abafada eram emitidos constantemente. O pescoço se encontrava levemente inclinado para um lado, a coluna estava relativamente curvada e o corpo dela balançava em um gingado enquanto ela se aproximava lentamente da bruxa. Tais sintomas confirmavam: Ela havia caído em um estado de delírio. "Que merda ela está fazendo?" Black*Star indagou ao reparar na estranha forma dela de se movimentar. "Isso não pode ser bom." Liz anunciou, preocupada. "Ela... caiu na loucura? A Maka?" Kid questionou a si, enquanto cerrava os punhos. A bruxa sorriu ao ver a cena. "Parece interessante. Vejo que meu feitiço funcionou. Agora a coisa vai ficar mais divertida. Vamos ver o que você consegue fa-" Ampulae disse mas logo foi interrompida por uma Maka sorridente que estava agora inesperadamente face-a-face com ela. A rapidez sobrenatural do movimento permitiu Maka de se aproximar da bruxa com facilidade. "Cala a boca, vadia!" Maka aproveitou a oportunidade e então usou a foice para brutalmente atingí-la, desta vez com sucesso. A mão de Ampulae foi decepada a sangue frio com um único golpe. Ela agonizou e grunhiu com a dor intensa e infernal. O sangue espirrou desenfreadamente, sujando, inclusive, as roupas de Maka. Ela olhou para as vestimentas agora severamente manchadas com o liquido avermelhado e sorriu. "Olha quanto sangue!" ela anunciou frenética e voltou a rir com frieza do que fizera a pouco. Kid e Black*Star não sabiam como lidar com a situação então ficaram observando atentos. Era perigoso simplesmente ir lá naquela momento, Maka estava completamente descontrolada. Eles estavam desesperadamente tentando pensar em alguma solução eficaz para contê-la. A bruxa, quando saiu do estado de choque devido a dor, ficou furiosa com a perda do membro. Aquela era simplesmente uma ousadia impensável por parte de uma criança insolente! Ela notou que Maka ainda estava próxima, ainda rindo descontrolada e em uma rápida investida atingiu o rosto da loira com as unhas afiadíssimas, rasgando não tão profundamente a pele dela. As unhas da bruxa lascaram devido a dureza da pele de Maka e em questão de segundos o sangue começou a escorrer do rosto. Algumas gotas estavam a prestes a atingir o chão., mas, ainda no ar, elas de repente se solidificaram e tomaram forma de agulhas pontiagudas. Ampulae se surpreendeu com a técnica mas desta vez previu com mais atenção o perigo e conseguiu desviar do sangue negro que tentou atingí-la. "Que é isso? O que aconteceu com o sangue dela?" Kid perguntou, surpreso com o que estava vendo. "Hora de ir." Ampulae resmungou e em pouco tempo já havia sumido de lá e escondido a presença, tão rapidamente que nem mesmo Maka conseguiu seguí-la. "A bruxa tá fugindo de novo!" Black*Star anunciou e olhou em volta a fim de procurar traços de presença. Ele estava prestes a sair para procurar a mulher quando Kid o conteve. "Esse não é o nosso maior problema agora!" Kid disse com olhar direcionado a Maka insana. Ela ria e balbuciava enquanto se aproximava do amigo. Kid se colocou em uma posição defensiva. _"Não posso machucá-la..." _Ele pensou. Maka tentou o atacar com a foice mas ele desviou. "Para, Maka! Sou eu, Kid!" ele pediu enquanto desviava. "Eu vou te matar!" Maka disse e, ignorando o pedido do jovem shinigami, tentou atacá-lo novamente. Black*Star neste momento notou que Kid parecia perturbado com a situação e devido a distração logo seria atingido. Sendo assim, imediatamente entrou na frente do amigo, contendo a foice, com Tsubaki em forma de adaga, o que chamou a atenção dela. Black*Star agora é quem travava combate com a amiga de infância, tentando não atacar mas somente se defender. "Ela está muito mais forte que o normal. Não sei por quanto tempo eu posso aguentar isso!" ele anunciou, parecendo já exausto. Os movimentos de Maka estavam bem diferentes do normal, mais precisos, velozes e até mesmo um simples soco era forte o suficiente para derrubar uma árvore. Claramente o sangue negro estava fazendo o efeito, combinado com o estado de pura insanidade.

**MAKA P.D.V**

Eu.. estou tentando machucar meus amigos? Não, isso eu não posso! Essa não sou eu... Pare com isso, corpo estúpido! PARE AGORA! Cadê o Soul? Por que ele não está tentando me impedir? Ele também caiu na loucura? Soul, cadê você? Por favor me responda! Me ajude! POR FAVOR SOUL, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!

**SOUL P.D.V**

Eu... estou escurando a voz da Maka? Ela está me chamando? "POR FAVOR SOUL, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!" Sim, é ela! Ela precisa de mim... O que eu estava fazendo até agora...? Eu aceitei seguir o caminho errado e deixei meus amigos de lado. Eu fiz a Maka ter problemas. Como eu sou idiota e egoísta! Tenho que corrigir isso. Foda-se todo esse poder! Foda-se a loucura! Estou farto disto, quero sair daqui. "Agora que recuperei a razão, exijo sair" disse ao demônio. **_– Você pode ir por agora, mas sei que voltará. E uma hora você irá me aceitar para sempre, eu lhe afirmo. – "_**Isso é o que você acha, não a verdade. Pode parar já de me importunar, tenho algo importante para fazer", falei. **_– Estarei aguardando a sua volta! –" _**Vou ignorar isso. Agora se me der licença" conclui e logo já estava andando de volta para a Black Room.

**GERAL P.D.V**

Black*Star tentou defender de uma investida de Maka porém devido ao impacto do ataque ele foi lançado ao chão brutalmente, quebrando alguns ossos da perna. "Tô ferrado!" Black*Star anunciou , fechando os olhos devido a dor. Maka já se preparava para atacar novamente mas Kid, percebendo a fragilidade momentânea do amigo, se colocou na frente dele, para impedir que este sofresse danos perigosos. Assim, tentou instintivamente parar o ataque com o braço. "KID! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!" Liz gritou, percebendo a besteira impensável que o parceiro havia acabado de cometer. Kid grunhiu sofrido, agonizando em dor, pois a lâmina da foice atravessou o antebraço dele. Liz e Patty se transformaram de volta para ver a situação do parceiro. Neste exato momento Soul tomou pleno controle de si, assim como Maka. Agora, em seu estado normal de consciência, ela olhou Kid, aterrorizada. "KID! Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria.." Ela disse com enorme remorso do que havia feito e com extrema cautela retirou vagarosamente a lâmina do braço dele. Ao terminar, agachou ao lado dele para verificar a gravidade do ferimento. Soul logo se transformou novamente em humano e tirou a camiseta para usar como uma faixa improvisada, afim de estancar o sangue. "Desculpa cara...A sério..." Soul murmurou. "Eu estou bem... eu acho." Kid finalmente disse depois de passar alguns minutos balbuciando em sofrimento. "Você é tão idiota, Kid! Eu podia ter facilmente segurado aquele ataque!" Black*Star anunciou de forma totalmente egoísta. "Mas o que... Seu ingrato! Eu te salvei!" Kid falou, irritado com a petulância do amigo. "Não é necessário salvar um Deus! Eu sei me virar!" Black*Star afirmou, convencido. Kid suspirou. "Você diz que é perfeito mas quebrou alguns ossos aí, não?" ele lembrou. "Isso não é nada! Olha só." Black*Star tentou mas obviamente não conseguindo, caindo novamente no chão. "Black*Star! Me deixa eu te ajudar... Você está ferido!" Tsubaki disse preocupada e então agachou para analisar a ferida. O jovem shinigami riu de leve da estupidez do amigo. Enquanto ambos discutiam bobagens, Maka estava cuidando do ferimento de Kid com delicadeza. Ele logo desistiu da discussão e relaxou. "Pelo menos eu não perdi o braço! Por que se eu perdesse, eu estaria agora totalmente assimétrico" ele estremeceu ao se ouvir. Percebendo que ambos os feridos estavam agora suficientemente bem para fazer piadas, o resto do grupo se tranquilizou e todos riram do ataque bobo de TOC do Kid. "Mas devemos discutir o que aconteceu aqui." ele disse, agora sério. "Só depois de cuidarmos apropriadamente deste ferimento." Maka ordenou. O grupo então voltou para o vilarejo, Black*Star sendo obrigado a ser carregado por Tsubaki (ele reclamou deveras disso), e assim que chegaram foram em busca de suporte médico.

Alilil preferiu não questionar a respeito de todo o sangue na roupa de Kid e Maka e dos ferimentos, simplesmente providenciou um médico, que enfaixou o braço de Kid e engessou a perna esquerda do Black*Star. Em Maka, foi colocada uma gaze para cobrir o arranhado no rosto. Após os tratamentos, eles reservaram um tempo para cuidados pessoais e descansar. Ficou decidido que eles conversariam a respeito da ocorrência e depois reportariam a situação para o Shinigami-sama e então perguntariam a ele o que eles deveriam fazer, isso tudo no dia seguinte. Em pouco tempo eles já estavam dormindo – um descanso certamente merecido.

No dia seguinte, Maka foi a primeira a acordar. Ela se arrumou e resolveu sair para o quintal afim de sentir o frescor da manhã. Kid foi o segundo a se levantar e, notando a ausência de Maka, foi procurá-la. Ele a encontrou encarando uma pequena florzinha com um olhar vazio e foi fácil perceber que a aura dela estava depressiva. "Não foi sua culpa, Maka." Kid apoiou a mão dele sobre o ombro dela afim de confortá-la. Ela não pode sorrir. "Eu não quero vê-la triste. Eu te perdoo, Maka. Por favor não fique assim..." ele murmurou baixinho e então acariciou de leve a cabeça dela. Ela começou a chorar e o abraçou. "Eu sinto muito Kid, muito mesmo..." Ela disse, triste. Ele sorriu de leve e retribuiu o abraço, pressionando-a com força contra ele para passá-la segurança. Alguns minutos depois Maka se acalmou e eles voltaram para o quarto.

Patty, Liz, Tsubaki e Soul já estavam acordados, agrupados em um canto conversando, enquanto Black*Star estava preso na cama, forçado a ficar ali em repouso. Kid e Maka se aproximaram do grupo. "Estamos todos aqui agora. Pode falar, Soul", Kid começou a conversa. Soul hesitou a responder. O que ele deveria dizer? Que devido a ciúmes ele fez uma decisão egoísta? "Na verdade, eu não sei o que aconteceu." Ele mentiu. "Como não sabe Soul? Quando nos íamos fazer ressonância você começou a falar coisas sem sentido. Não se lembra não?" Maka perguntou, criando suspeitas. _"Merda. Ela me pegou. Mas não posso simplesmente dizer tudo." _Ele pensou. "Bem... Eu sei lá! Eu provavelmente não estava no meu estado normal de consciência... Só me lembro de estar em um quarto escuro." Ele respondeu, mas não estava exatamente mentindo e sim omitindo alguns fatos. "Isso também aconteceu comigo... Foi tudo muito repentino e foi depois que fizemos ressonância!" Maka exclamou, convencendo-se do discurso de Soul. Ele assentiu. "Então podemos deduzir que o feitiço induziu Soul a cair na loucura... Maka não pareceu ter sido afetada pela mágica a princípio, mas quando vocês fizeram ressonância parece que a coisa mudou." Kid observou. Todos concordaram com as observações."Agora que percebemos isso, presumo que não seja conveniente a gente fazer ressonância de novo..." Maka concluiu. "Nada maneiro" Soul observou. Maka suspirou agoniada. Ela não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ser inútil em batalhas. "E sobre o seu sangue, Maka?" Kid continuou a entrevista. "O meu... Sangue?" Maka perguntou. Ele não sabia a respeito da pesquisa de medusa e nem sobre o sangue negro que corria nas veias dela. "O que aconteceu com meu sangue?" Ela questionou, fingindo desentendimento. Soul logo entendeu que não era a hora certa para falar para os amigos sobre o sangre negro – já havia muito a se resolver. "Ele reagiu de forma estranha, se solidificou de repente e se transformou em uma espécie de agulha..." ele disse. "Não é efeito do feitiço da Ampulae, presumo, considerando que ela fugiu disso, assustada com o ocorrido." Ele concluiu. "E você estava absurdamente mais forte que o normal!" Black*Star complementou "Mas não mais que eu, claro" Ele completou, o ego naturalmente inflado. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu" Maka disse, já se sentindo sufocada com tamanha pressão. "Pergunte ao Shinigami-sama. Ele deve saber." Ela falou, sabendo que mesmo que ele soubesse de algo não revelaria sem a permissão dela. "É uma boa ideia. Eu já estava prestes a ligar pra ele, mesmo." Kid falou e então pegou um espelho do bolso e discou o número do pai.

"Oi, Kiddo~" A imagem de Shinigami-sama logo apareceu no espelho. "Olá, pai." Kid cumprimentou. "Que luta complicada a de vocês, hã?" ele observou. "Você viu? Como?" Maka questionou, surpresa. "Tenho olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares, Maka-chan ~" ele cantarolou mas logo a expressão séria voltou. "Então, minha ordem agora para vocês é que voltem para cá." Ele ordenou. "O quê?" Todos perguntaram surpresos, em coro. "Nós não terminamos a missão ainda, Shinigami-sama!" Maka exclamou. "Desculpe, mas vocês não devem lutar mais. Vou mandar outros usuários mais experientes para aí." Ele concluiu. Maka sentiu um aperto no peito mas não protestou pois devia respeitar as decisões do Lorde, que eram absolutas. "Ordens são ordens" Kid disse e então suspirou. "Estaremos de volta o mais breve possível, pai.", ele observou. "E quando chegarem, quero que Maka e Soul venham imediatamente me ver." Shinigami-sama ordenou. Ambos assentiram. "E depois eu quero algumas explicações a respeito da luta, pai." Kid observou. "Eu lhe direi no tempo certo" Ele respondeu. Todos se despediram e a ligação foi encerrada.

Mais tarde no mesmo dia eles explicaram a situação a Alilil, que foi compreensivo. Ele ajudou com as preparações para a viagem de retorno e em poucas horas o grupo pegou o ônibus, avião e no dia seguinte chegaram em Death City. A primeira coisa que Black*Star e Tsubaki fizeram foi ir direto para casa devido a situação do primeiro. Liz e Patty prezavam por um banho e então foram para a mansão. Kid acompanhou Maka e Soul até a Shibusen.

"Você não pode ir com a gente a partir daqui, Kid." Soul lembrou. "Eu sei disso." Ele resmungou e então se despediu de Maka e saiu para fazer qualquer coisa. Os dois adentraram a Death Room e cumprimentaram o Shinigami-sama. "Oi, vocês dois!" Ele cantarolou, alegre. "Como foi a viagem de volta?" Ele perguntou gentilmente. "Foi boa, obrigada por perguntar." Maka respondeu sorrindo. "MAKAAAA!" Uma voz familiar indesejável ecoou próxima. Maka virou os olhos. "Papa estava tão preocupado! Estou feliz que esteja bem! Me deixe te abraçar, minha filhinha linda!" ele exclamou enquanto corria em direção a ela com os braços abertos. "MAKA-CHOP!" Spirit foi jogado longe pelo poderoso ataque. Ele logo se isolou em um canto para choramingare lamentar tanto ódio da filha por ele. Soul riu da tão hilária quando típica cena.

"Bom, eu os chamei aqui para conversar sobre o que aconteceu na última luta de vocês" Ele começou a falar, agora sério. Maka e Soul começaram a prestar atenção absoluta nas palavras dele. "Eu presumo que vocês já saibam a respeito do sangue negro" ele observou. "Bom, então começarei a explicar sobre o feitiço. O que vocês puderam presumir é que ele está relacionado com a loucura. Mas ele não acelera o processo diretamente, nem apenas induz a vítima a cair na insanidade. O que conclui a partir de observações é que na verdade tal feitiço funciona afetando as emoções humanas." , ele explicou. "Como?" Maka indagou. "Digamos que, metaforicamente, os seres humanos carregam uma caixa consigo, e dentro dela há emoções. Sentimentos positivos – Alegria, amor, esperança... E negativos – Ódio, inveja, ciúmes, raiva... Enfim, é uma mescla de emoções completamente naturais para um humano. O problema surge quando um ou dois sentimentos negativos se sobressaem, isso faz a caixa pesar mais de um lado e o indivíduo fica desequilibrado, entrando em conflito desarmonioso com a própria alma. A alma, como já sabem, produz cumprimentos de ondas diversos, e esse desequilíbrio funciona como uma espécie de interferência de ondas, tornando a pessoa vulnerável e propensa a maldades, e o mal é a fonte principal da insanidade, que exala pelo ar. Normalmente, uma pessoa normal que tem tais sentimentos negativos, só é potencialmente afetada pela loucura a longo prazo. Mas, com esse feitiço, essas emoções negativas são potencializadas e a pessoa logo se perde na insanidade.", Ele explicou. "Isso explica porque Hinomaru se comportava daquela forma. Primeiramente, ele ficou deprimido por não caçar direito. Depois, a mãe o reprimiu. Isso foi o suficiente para ele ficar insano." Soul observou. "Mas porque o Soul ainda não caiu totalmente na insanidade? Ele já teve pelo menos umas duas crises de raiva." Maka indagou. "Isso porque o Soul é teimoso e orgulhoso, além de ter uma alma forte. Ele está resistindo às interferências. E você não está sendo afetada por ter uma alma determinada e resistente, além de... Incidir um tipo especial de cumprimento de onda. Tudo o que você deve saber que tal tipo é uma raridade e impede a loucura de te afetar. Ao menos que você esteja fazendo ressonância com Soul. É um processo diferente, que mescla ambas suas almas, tornando-a uma. Assim, ambos ficam protegidos das ondas de loucura. Porém há um momento de fraqueza, que é antes do estabelecimento completo da conexão. Por tempo indeterminado - normalmente por um ínfimo momento, mas na realidade é algo aleatório – vocês ficam vulneráveis a loucura, se houver uma intensa onda desta por perto. Não havia problemas até agora porque vocês sempre tiveram a sorte de ser algo tão rápido que o efeito momentâneo da loucura seria algo desprezível. Mas no caso, Soul foi afetado pelo feitiço intensificador e, como as duas almas estavam já relativamente unidas, você entrou nesse mesmo estado insano junto com ele, Maka. Foi por isso que vocês não conseguiram ter consciência do que faziam por alguns minutos. Quando vocês estabeleceram por completo a conexão em ressonância, as suas ondas especiais voltaram a funcionar perfeitamente e então as de loucura foram repelidas e vocês retomaram a consciência – na hora certa, aliás. A respeito do sangue negro, não preciso dizer muito. Assim que vocês foram afetados ele entrou em ação. Super-força, resistência e sangue solidificado são consequência. Vocês sabem." Ele observou e ambos assentiram. "Então presumo que já sabem também que não devem fazer ressonância até tudo voltar ao normal, e quando digo voltar ao normal eu quero dizer matar a bruxa. Eu vou mandar alguém qualificado, por favor não questionem. Não quero mais que nenhum aluno seja vítima. E mais uma coisa, importantíssima por sinal. Vocês devem seguir essas ordens sem burlá-las. É imprescindível que as cumpram para tudo acabar bem no final." Ele falou, mais sério que nunca. "Soul, você vai ter que se afastar de Maka por um tempo. Maka, se mude temporariamente do apartamento. É uma medida temporária, mas necessária." Eles estavam prestes a protestar, mas Shinigami-sama continuo o discurso. "Se vocês não o fizerem, Soul pode acabar tendo mais sentimento de raiva e ciúmes, e não podemos abusar dessa resistência. Uma hora vai acabar caindo na loucura. Então por favor, apenas aceitem, sem questionamentos." Ambos respiraram fundo e assentiram. Ele estava certo. Ninguém queria que acontecesse aquilo com Soul. "Obrigada pelo esclarecimento, Shinigami-sama. Estamos indo. Irei me mudar imediatamente." Maka disse e então eles se despediram.

Maka explicou a situação e pediu a Tsubaki que ficasse por um tempo no apartamento dela. Ela não gostava da ideia de morar temporariamente no mesmo teto que o Black*Star, mas era o único jeito. Não seria ideal pedir ao Kid para morar na mansão, afinal isso só iria causar sentimentos ruins em Soul. Ele então voltou para o apartamento dela, embalou algumas coisas e foi se despedir de Soul, já na porta do apartamento. "Vou sentir saudades, Soul..." Ela o abraçou. "Eu também, peito liso..." Ela o acertou com um Maka-Chop, mas um gentil, desta vez. Ela riu de leve mas logo começou a lacrimejar e estava prestes a chorar. "Não chore Maka, não é maneiro!" Ele tentou confortá-la e então limpou as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto dela, com o dedo. "Olha, qualquer coisa que você precisar, eu vou estar aqui. É só ligar, precisando de algo. Não se preocupe." Ele sorriu. "Obrigada Soul, eu vou visitá-lo assim que possível." Ela sorriu e o abraçou novamente, agora com mais força. "Tchau Maka, se cuida" Falou, entristecido. Eles se afastaram e então ela saiu acenando. Ele acenou de volta e assim que Maka sumiu de vista ele adentrou o apartamento e era possível ver uma pequena lágrima escorrendo dos olhos dele. "Droga..." Ele resmungou. "Chorar não é maneiro." Ele murmurou para si.

xxx

Awn, coitado do Soul, tá tristinho e sozinho ):  
Eaí gente, o que será que vai acontecer agora? A nova vida de Maka começa no próximo capítulo!  
Admito que esse capítulo foi bem trabalhoso, tanto pra fazer quanto pra traduzir. Ele ficou bem extenso, né? Aiai! Enfim, por favor comentem!  
Beijinhos, leitores amados.


	5. Experimentação

**Eaí, minha gente! Como estão? Tenho três coisas que gostaria de falar sobre para vocês.**

**1. Quero deixar aqui MINHA opinião sobre um assunto muito falado por aí nesses dias, e é coisa séria: Estou totalmente indignada com o que está acontecendo em São Paulo, a respeito dos protestos pelo aumento da passagem de ônibus. Não estou falando sobre os manifestantes, obviamente, mas sobre a ação truculenta dos policiais contra cidadãos, pura violência gratuita. Outra coisa é a mídia maldita (vide Globo, revista Veja, etc), como sempre, distorcendo a realidade, dizendo que tais manifestantes estão vandalizando a cidade, etc falando mentiras a favor da minoria, manipulando os leitores/internautas/audiência, uma nojeira completa. Para quem não está por dentro, tente se informar (e muito cuidado onde procuram, sugiro carta capital), é importante que entendam essa nobre ação por parte da população em exigir o que se deve ter por direito. Enfim, pesquisem.**

**2. Vocês já assistiram o musical "Os miseráveis" (remake)? Se não, vão atrás de ver. Vale muitíssimo a pena, é um lindo filme.**

**3. ATENÇÃO! A PARTIR DOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS HAVERÁ ECCHI, LIME, SEXO IMPLÍCITO (MAS AINDA ASSIM SERÁ DESCRITO): Isso porque eu resolvi fazer algo que envolva conteúdo sexual a partir dos próximos capítulos (nada forte, mas muito sugestivo, por isso Lime e Ecchi e não Hentai). Bem, o aviso está dado, eu não pretendo me responsabilizar pelo que vão ler, se você deseja ainda assim continuar, esteja a vontade. Se não, cai fora (ai, que grossa né? É brincadeira, eu respeito se não quiser ler, a escolha é pessoal (: )**  
**Bom, vamos para a história. Boa leitura!**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 5. Experimentação**

Alguns poucos dias de hospedagem no apartamento de Black*Star e Tsubaki já estavam deixando Maka abespinhada. O anfitrião não calava a matraca e esbanjava um ar de superioridade exagerado, o que era até suportável para a loira quando se tratava de vê-lo apenas de vez em quando, na Shibusen. Todavia, aguentar tanto egocentrismo e falação o dia todo, até na hora do sono, já estava demais. Tsubaki às vezes a acalmava e alegrava o ambiente, mas nem sempre a situação era controlável. Maka definitivamente precisava de um descanso, uma distração. Conversar com alguém, aliviar a mente. O parceiro, Soul não seria uma opção, ela não podia o visitar. Sua amiga, Tsubaki, estava sempre ocupada, treinando com o parceiro. Sair com Liz e Patty não faria o estilo dela, provavelmente iriam querer dançar em alguma boate ou se embelezar em salões profissionais. Kid, então, poderia ser a melhor opção, afinal, era uma pessoa com gostos e passatempos semelhantes aos dela. Ela provavelmente se distrairia e não se sentiria tensão em compania dele, mesmo depois do episódio em'Uhane de um "quase-beijo" entre eles. Na verdade ela já havia esquecido daquilo diante de tantos problemas que havia arrumado depois daquilo. Mas e se, por infortúnio, o Soul descobrisse que eles passaram um tempo juntos? Seria um problema, não? Oras, a Blair estava responsável pelas compras, então provavelmente ele não sairia de casa tão cedo, estava quase em quarentena e além disso era um tremendo preguiçoso. Ele não descobriria. Ficou então decidido por ela ir à casa de Kid, fazer uma visita surpresa. Após se arrumar apropriadamente, ela partiu para a mansão dele, a procura de companhia e distração.

Na porta de entrada, ela hesitou em tocar a campainha. Teria sido mesmo uma boa ideia ir visitá-lo? Bem, ela estava apenas a procura de uma boa conversa, nada além disso, então, por que não? Anunciou, assim, a chegada e poucos segundos depois de fazê-lo, Kid abriu a porta.

-Maka? O que está fazendo aqui? - Ele indagou, surpreendido pela visita inesperada.

-Eu só queria te visitar, conversar, sei lá.. Mas se estiver ocupado, eu posso ir embora - Ela disse, um pouco encabulada por aparecer de forma tão repentina.

-Não, pode entrar, fique a vontade! - Ele rapidamente disse com gentileza e expressão radiante.

Ela adentrou a enorme mansão, o jovem Shinigami ofereceu a ela o sofá para se sentar, e logo após se acomodou ao lado dela. Poucos segundos de silêncio incômodo em pouco tempo foram substituídos pela voz de Maka iniciando um diálogo.

-Onde estão Liz e Patty, para eu cumprimentá-las?" perguntou, olhando ao redor.

-Elas não estão aqui no momento, na verdade. Elas provavelmente devem estar no shopping comprando coisas. A última blusa da Liz estava rasgada e eu não a queria assimétrica! E Patty queria comprar uma pelúcia nova de girafa que lançou a pouco tempo na loja de brinquedo, então eu as deixei com meu cartão de crédito para se virarem! - ele explicou. Diante daquilo, Maka se perguntou o quão rico o Kid seria para simplesmente confiar o cartão as irmãs e deixá-las fazerem compras como bem entendessem.

-Entendo. Kid, você gosta de livros, certo? Já o vi na biblioteca da Shibusen - Ela indagou, iniciando um assunto, aliás, o preferido dela.

-Claro! Gosto muito de ler, é um passatempo muito gostoso. Já li, inclusive, metade do que há em minha biblioteca pessoal. - comentou, jubiloso.

-Uma… biblioteca pessoal? - Maka imediatamente se encantou, os olhos reluziam. "

-Gostaria de conhecê-la? - Ele ofereceu, cavalheiro. Ela assentiu e então eles se dirigiram a sala de leitura da mansão, que continha estantes descomunais, recheadas de livros das mais diversas categorias e gêneros.

-Gosta de poesia, Maka? - Ele perguntou.

-Adoro! - Maka respondeu com animação.

-Um minuto então, por favor. - Ele disse e então saiu a procura de algo. Poucos minutos depois voltou com um livro na mão, onde lia-se _Coletânea poética_ no lugar do título. O jovem shinigami puxou uma cadeira para Maka em sinal de cavalheirismo, ela se sentou, aceitando a gentileza e ele então se acomodou no assento ao lado.

-Vamos ver o quanto você sabe sobre poesia. Eu recito um poema e se você souber, tem que me dizer o autor dele. - Ele desafiou, em tom brincalhão. Maka, ávida por natureza, aceitou imediatamente o desafio, tomando-o como uma brincadeira divertida. Ele abriu o livro em uma página e iniciou a leitura em voz alta e ao mesmo tempo amena e doce.

_"Não chores mais o erro cometido;_

_Na fonte, há lodo; a rosa tem espinho;_

_O sol no eclipse é sol obscurecido;_

_Na flor também o inseto faz seu ninho;_

_Erram todos, eu mesmo errei já tanto,_

_Que te sobram razões de compensar_

_Com essas faltas minhas tudo quanto_

_Não terás tu somente a resgatar;_

_Os sentidos traíram-te, e meu senso_

_De parte adversa é mais teu defensor,_

_Se contra mim te excuso, e me convenço_

_Na batalha do ódio com o amor:_

_Vítima e cúmplice do criminoso,_

_Dou-me ao ladrão amado e amoroso"_

Maka, assim que terminou de escutar o primeiro soneto, sorriu, já sentindo-se vitoriosa nesta primeira partida do desafio.

-Oras, essa é fácil. William Shakespeare, é claro. - Ela disse, vangloriosa. Ele sorriu em resposta ao acerto dela e folheou novamente o livro, até parar em uma outra página e começar a recitar novamente.

_"São demais os perigos dessa vida_

_Para quem tem paixão, principalmente_

_Quando uma lua surge de repente_

_E se deixa no céu, como esquecida_

_E se ao luar, que atua desvairado_

_Vem unir-se uma música qualquer_

_Aí então é preciso ter cuidado_

_Porque deve andar perto uma mulher_

_Uma mulher que é feita de música,_

_Luar e sentimento, e que a vida_

_Não quer, de tão perfeita_

_Uma mulher que é como a própria lua:_

_Tão linda que só espalha sofrimento,_

_Tão cheia de pudor que vive nua."_

-Vinicius de Moraes, poeta brasileiro! - Ela declarou, confiante. Sentia-se mais uma vez uma vencedora. Kid sorriu e novamente voltou a folhear o livro.

-Aposto que essa você não acerta. - Ele disse confiante, parou em uma página qualquer e olhou para a loira, preparando-se para recitar um novo poema. Maka corou de leve e se perguntou o por que, desta vez, o olhar dele estar fitando-a e não encarando a poesia daquela página. Ele havia decorado esta que estava por vir? Ele começou a recitá-lo, em tom doce.

_"Pérola enraizada, esmeralda profundo,_

_Avidez espectral, determinação vívida;_

_Exuberância admirável, corpo quanto n'alma._

_Poeteiro cria seus castelos, fantasia uma existência,_

_A existência é dor, realidade imprescindível;_

_A dor é paixão, e como exorbitá-la?_

_De poeteiro não sei, mas meu eu agora está nítido._

_Talvez seja eu bicho desses? Afogado em desespero?_

_Sendo ou não, devo dizê-lo, e agora._

_O júbilo é ingênuo e encanta;_

_Avidez espectral, determinação vívida,_

_Exuberância admirável, corpo quanto n'alma._

_Paixão ascesa._

_Me encanta, me guia._

_Me ensina a mover meus castelos?" _

Percebendo a seriedade claramente refletida nos olhos de Kid e tom ritmado com que recitava tal poema, Maka se entusiasmou, ao mesmo que tempo que sentiu-se levemente envergonhada. Depois, ficou em silêncio, refletindo, e finalmente disse

-Eu… não conheço esse. - Ele o olhou e sorriu de leve.

-Bem, acho que isso é natural, considerando que fui eu que fiz. - Ele falou, fechando o livro.

-Sério?" Ela disse, agora encantada.

-Que lindo, Kid! Foi para alguém que você escreveu? - Perguntou, curiosa.

-Foi, mas não vou te contar. - Ele anunciou, convencido, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Conta vai, por favor! - Ela insistiu e sem perceber aproximou o rosto do dele, tomada pela curiosidade.

-Bem… - Ele disse, corado.

-Você quer mesmo saber? - Ele perguntou, quase soando como um aviso.

-Claro que quero! - Ela sorriu, animada.

-Bem, então.. Eu te conto, mas só se você prometer continuar paradinha aí, desse jeito, mesmo depois que eu te falar. - Ele sugeriu como acordo. Ela assentiu, ingênua.

-Certo... Vamos lá. Esse poema eu escrevi há um tempo, para uma pessoa que já conheço faz alguns anos e está sempre por perto, pois estuda comigo. Eu a admito muito: É uma pessoa forte, determinada, ávida. É um pouco cabeça quente às vezes, mas acho isso até bonitinho e interessante, mostra que ela tem uma personalidade forte. Além disso, ela me inspira, me guia, ainda que secretamente. É impossível não querer ter só pra mim uma pessoa com características tão marcantes e admiráveis e, portanto, aos poucos, fui gostando cada vez mais dela. A poesia é uma forma que encontrei parar demonstrar isso, já que nunca tive antes a oportunidade certa para contar a ela como me sinto. Você já deve imaginar, portanto, que estou falando de alguém por quem estou apaixonado - Explicou em tom suave e sugestivo, ao mesmo tempo que a fitava, com esperança que ela entendesse a acusação. Mas ela pareceu ter dificuldades em se dar conta, estava refletindo arduamente a procura de descobrir quem era tal pessoa. Afinal, Maka poderia ser tudo aquilo, mas acima de tudo era modesta e estava ainda devido a tantas situações problemática que ela havia recentemente passava.

- Hmmm. Você pode me dizer quem é a pessoa? Quer dizer, não precisa, se não quiser. É só a título de curiosidade. - Ela finalmente disse, um tanto atrapalhada e parecendo desistir de encontrar uma resposta sozinha. A cabeça dela já estava lotada de problemas para resolver, não era necessário que arranjasse mais um enigma. Kid se divertiu com a irônica falta de percepção da loira. Ela conseguia entender as almas tão bem, mas não percebia uma simples declaração, ainda que indireta? Ele suspirou de leve e sorriu.

-Essa pessoa é você, Maka - Ele enfim disse, um tanto ousado, ainda que tímido e quase murmurando mas de forma audível suficiente para as palavras serem claras aos ouvidos de jovem. Ao ouvi-las, as bochechas da loira foram tomadas por um rubor incontrolável e um calafrio percorreu todo o corpo dela. Oras, a jovem achava com todas as forças que não era bem o tipo dele. E repentinamente ele decide declarar-se? Ela pensou em se afastar do rosto dele, que estava perto demais naquele momento, mas lembrou-se do prometido a pouco e se manteve-se firme naquela posição. Era impossível não sentir o calor da respiração de Kid daquela distância. Ele a olhou com seriedade, esperando uma reação por parte dela, positiva ou negativa, com ansiedade. Ela havia recebido uma declaração amorosa e devia respondê-la. Ela não a achou ruim, apenas sentiu-se naquele instante confusa e surpreendida, e, devido ao breve choque, não eboçava, explicitamente, uma reação. Mas a verdade é que gostou do que ouviu, e como o fez. E, por mais contrangedora que aquela proximidade entre as duas faces fosse, desejava com todas as forças continuar ali, tão próxima dele. Era a mesma sensação que sentira em 'Uhane quando eles estavam a sós – e ela finalmente lembrou do que realmente desejava. Não demorou para que Kid percebesse a quase aceitação por parte da loira, e então oportunamente tomou a decisão de encurtar ainda mais a distância entre eles, vagarosamente, quase como que pedindo permissão para investigá-la de forma mais íntima. Ela logo demonstrou aceitação, e, percebendo isso, ele avançou cauteloso o rosto e os lábios dele suavemente pousaram sobre os dela. Os corações palpitavam e a sensação de maciez, umidade e suave libidez da situação em pouco tempo os envolveu em um beijo ardente. As bocas começaram a se movimentar ritmamente, em uma valsa lenta, apaixonada. Aquela sensação íntima, macia e fervorosa era novidade para os dois e eles se dispunham cada vez mais a se aprofundar na experimentação, com uma empolgação nítida. Estavam pela primeira vez conhecendo um ao outro, de forma ainda ingênua, mas calorosa e deliciosa. A ânsia, fervor e paixão crescia a medida em que o processo acelerava, evoluindo para uma dança entre línguas, que se encontravam constantemente e reciprocamente eram massageadas. Os dois ofegavam a cada movimento do beijo, o desejo logo os dominou e era vívido. A separação só aconteceu após um longo e intenso período de experimentação, a pedido do fôlego por uma pausa. As bochechas de Maka, assim como as de Kid, estavam deveras rubras, a excitação mesclada com ardência no rosto, assim como no resto do corpo eram, naquele momento, explícitos. Eles afastaram um pouco os corpos e os olhares se evitaram. Por mais que aquela nova sensação fosse deliciosa, era para os iniciantes deveras constrangedora e ainda estava sendo processada pelas mentes confusas dos dois adolescentes. Foram minutos de silêncio e principalmente reflexão de ambas as partes sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer ali. O momento tornou-se ainda mais contrangedor quando ambos escutaram alguém chamando o Kid no andar de baixo. Era uma das irmãs Thompson; elas haviam chegado das compras. Um desespero logo tomou conta deles. Como eles explicariam a visita de Maka, principalmente com Kid estando sozinho em casa até há pouco? Os dois se olharam e tentaram pensar em uma reação rápida para tentar se livrar de um possível futuro vexame sem tamanho. Depois que isso se resolvesse, provavelmente tentariam entender melhor o que havia acabado de acontecer entre eles.

**xxx**

**É isso gente. O que acharam? O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Imagina se o Soul visse isso? Eu hem! Nem quero imaginar.**  
**Bem, esse capítulo não ficou tão grande, foi mais revelador do que tudo, quis que sentissem a paixão entre eles, mas não sei se descrevo muito bem cenas de beijo, então, sei lá se ficou bom**  
**Ah, sobre os sonetos: O primeiro soneto, de William Shakespeare, chama-se Soneto 35. O segundo, de Vinicius de Moraes, chama-se Soneto do Orfeu. Poesia é algo belíssimo, vocês deviam ler algumas (se já não o fazem). Aquela poesia do Kid (não é soneto) fui eu que fiz, obviamente (nem chega aos pés das dos grandes mestres), então não esperem muito significado, quando menos uma métrica excelente, eu não lembro direito sobre formalidade em poesia, então...**


	6. Um novo mundo

**Oi gente bonita!  
Milhões de desculpas pela demora para sair esse capítulo. A inspiração simplesmente sumiu de uma hora pra outra, mas agora aqui está. Espero que se divirtam e esperem a partir daqui muitas coisas ~quentes~ huhuhu. Enfim, boa leitura! **

**xxx**

**Capítulo 6. Mundo novo**

A primeira solução que veio a tona em meio ao desespero foi encontrar um esconderijo temporário para Maka. Como a biblioteca era descomunal, foi simples colocar o plano em ação. Ela logo se apertou em um cantinho qualquer entre as estantes e Kid então disparou-se para fora do cômodo grandioso. Enquanto descia as escadas, respirava fundo e se preparava piscicológicamente pois deveria recepcionar as parceiras de forma mais natural possível. Quando as encontrou foi logo cumprimentá-las, tentando parecer tranquilo.

- Demorou pra descer, Kid! Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Liz perguntou, curiosa.

- Na-nada, eu só estava… - Ele fez uma pequena pausa, raciocionou severamente para encontrar alguma desculpa convincente e por fim anunciou. - …Arrumando meu quarto. Isso. Ele estava muito bagunçado, então fui arrumá-lo. - Sorriu amarelo, fingindo naturalidade, porém suando mais do que desejava fazê-lo.

Liz franziu o cenho, suspirou e estampou um sorrisinho discreto no canto do boca.

- Tudo bem então. Não queriamos te atrapalhar, pode voltar lá. A gente dá um jeito com as compras. - Ela concluiu e então sinalizou a ele com a mão para que voltasse para onde anteriormente se encontrava.  
Ele agradeceu com alívio explícito em sua fala e disparou-se para longe das parceiras. Quando a imagem dele desapareceu da vista delas, Patty se aproximou do ouvido de sua irmã, colocando as mãos em volta da boca em uma tentativa de isolar o som.

- Ele não sabe mentir, né, mana? - Sussurou. Liz apenas sorriu e assentiu.

Kid voltou para a biblioteca e foi logo ao encontro de Maka.

- Como foi lá embaixo? - Ela indagou, tomada pela curiosidade e ânsia.

- Acho que deu certo… Ou não… É difícil dizer, estamos falando de Liz e Patty. - Falou, levemente agoniado.

- É… Bem, vamos considerar que deu certo. Nem tem nem como nos preocuparmos mais com isso, temos um problema maior agora. Como vou sair daqui despercebida? - A loira questionou. Ambos ficaram refletindo por alguns segundos, até que Kid de repente teve uma ideia que pareceu a ele engenhosa.

- Já sei! Espere aqui. - Ele instruiu e correu em direção a algum cômodo da casa. Em poucos minutos ele voltou com o Belzebub, o skate voador, em uma de suas mãos, com postura jubilosa. - Já falei para as meninas que meu pai me chamou para conversar e que deveria ir sozinho. E que iria com o Belzebub pois chegaria lá mais rápido. - Ele disse e ofereceu-lhe uma piscadela, explicitando as verdadeiras intenções dele.

A loira logo entendeu a finalidade do discurso inventado e concordou que poderia funcionar. Oras, havia janelas na biblioteca, haveria melhor maneira de fugir sem ser percebida do que aquela? Kid então subiu no objeto voador e Maka se acomodou atrás dele. Em pouco tempo eles estavam longe da mansão e atmosfera já esbanjava certa tranquilidade. Ele pousou no telhado de uma casa qualquer, próxima do lar de Black*Star e Tsubaki.

Desejava ainda conversar mais um pouco e se despedir com calma da amada e preferiu fazê-lo em um lugar onde provavelmente ninguém os veria, considerando que encostou o "veículo" em um ponto cego da visão de qualquer pedestres. Ambos se sentaram lado a lado e, para disfarçar constrangimento, evitaram ao máximo os olhares, e para isto, direcionaram a visão para o belo céu estrelado que coloria aquela noite escura e intensa.  
Estavam, porém, de mãos dadas, uma forma que ambos encontraram de demonstrar na ausência de palavras uma aceitação mútua em aumentar a intimidade entre eles e, conseqüentemente, fortalecê-la progressivamente.

Aos poucos, ambos começaram a se sentir mais confortáveis com a presença do outro e passado um tempo já se encontravam aptos a conversar.

- Admito que nunca pensei que realmente conseguiria ficar desse jeito com você algum dia… - Kid comentou com um sorriso ameno estampado no rosto.

- É, eu também nunca tinha imaginado nós juntos.. Mas sabe, na verdade… Eu estou feliz que tenha acontecido - Ela sussurou de forma audível, o olhar direcionado para o chão.

Dizer que Kid sentiu-se feliz diante daquelas palavras seria diminuto para descrever qual foi realmente a sensação que ele vivenciou em pensamento naquele momento. Ele sorriu calorosamente para ela enquanto a olhava diretamente nos olhos com intensidade profunda, mostrando-a tamanha satisfação que ele agora experienciava. Diante disto, Maka sentiu um ardor subir-lhe o rosto, mas, como estava passível da timidez extrema, decidiu o olhar diretamente e devolver o sorriso recebido com outro ainda mais carinhoso e acolhedor, fazendo-o corar como nunca. Poderia no mundo existir algo mais dotado da perfeição do que aquela expressão angelical que diante dele estava?

- Não é justo, Maka. - Ele disse, colocando uma das mãos no rosto em uma tentativa de esconder o rubor descontrolado que agora ocupava as maçãs do rosto. Ela olhou-o com ar de indagação. - Você é tão linda… Por sua causa, vou ter que virar uma pessoa egoísta… Não quero dividir com ninguém tamanha perfeição… - Ele falou em tom doce. A loira sentiu-se constrangida por receber tamanho elogio, mas desejava responder àquele pedido.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Kid… Eu… serei sua se você quiser… - Ela murmurou baixinho, expressando leve timidez.

- Promete? - Kid indagou com seriedade, exigindo comprometimento. Ele se aproximou dela, o rosto dele estava muito próximo da face da jovem, os olhos dourados e exigentes do jovem a fitavam.

Ela apenas assentiu, um tanto constrangida todavia decidida a comprometer-se e, ao notar-se tão próxima do amado, fechou os olhos, ansiando o que desejava que viesse a seguir. Kid rapidamente compreendeu o que ela queria e então, afim de cumprir o requisitado, se aproximou ainda mais dela, até que os lábios dele foram suavemente pressionados contra os dela. Ambos então reduziram o mundo a eles e somente a eles, se concentrando agora em apenas satisfazer o desejo mútuo por se conhecerem ainda melhor.  
A medida em que se aprofundavam nas carícias, a libidez da situação se tornava explícita. A vontade de continuar a experimentar era persistente e os dominava as estranhas. Kid avançou aos poucos o corpo até se encontrar totalmente colado ao dela. Tamanha era a volúpia da situação que o fazia cada vez mais se sentir luxurioso, fazendo-o instintivamente pressionar o corpo contra o dela, de forma que forçou-a aos poucos a se curvar. As sensações, dominadas pela lascividade, cada vez mais se intensificavam, o ardor insistia em percorrer-lhes o corpo. Porém, quando percebeu que estava avançando apressadamente, o jovem resolveu recuar. O mais sensato era fazê-lo, afinal, eles haviam acabado de entrar em uma nova dimensão do relacionamento e, além do respeito que devia a amada, era de acordo que ambos avançariam nas intimidades vagarosamente. A paciência, assim, devia persistir, para ambos os lados. Os jovens então se afastaram aos poucos e voltaram a conversar. A atmosfera logo foi tornando-se mais descontraída, até que, em certo instante, Kid recordou-se de algo importante.

- Aliás, senhorita… Está lembrada de uma certa aposta, aquela que fizemos antes dessa nossa última missão? - Ele perguntou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ela rapidamente lembrou-se do que ele estava falando, ela havia perdido e estava pendente o que ela devia fazer para recompensá-lo. - Bem, eu já decidi o que eu quero! - Exclamou sorrindo.

- O que vai ser, então? - Maka indagou, temendo a resposta.

- Bem… Eu estava aqui pensando… Já te conheço há um bom tempo e sei bem que você nunca aceitaria que eu te desse algo sem você fazer ou dar outra coisa em troca… Então… O que vou pedir é que… aceite um presente meu. Eu.. Não comprei ele ainda, mas quando o fazer, quero que o aceite sem hesitar. - Ele concluiu, expressando seriedade no olhar. Maka o olhou e riu.

- Qua-qual a graça? - Ele indagou, confuso e um tanto encabulado. Ela então afagou a cabeça dele gentilmente e suspendeu o riso.

- Nada, eu só fiquei surpresa. É que.. Eu esperava você pedir para eu fazer alguma coisa que me fizesse passar vexame. - Ela explicou e levou uma mão na cabeça, mostrando-se encabulada.

- Eu.. não faria isso, Maka! - Ele afirmou.

- É claro que não… Você é completamente diferente do idiota do meu parceiro. - Declarou sem maldade (apesar do apelido "carinhoso" que foi denominado ao albino).

- Falando no Soul, Maka… Como ele está? - Kid indagou. Maka explicou a situação e o efeito verdadeiro do feitiço. Ele acompanhou a conversa com atenção. Terminadas as explicações, ela suspirou.

- É, e até agora não houve mudanças. Ele está como antes. Eu todo dia me sinto triste pela situação em que ele se encontra. E sabe, a rotina não é a mesma sem ele. Acho que estou com um pouco de saudades. - Disse, um sorriso solitário ocupava-lhe o rosto. Kid a olhou com expressão de cãozinho sem dono.

- Assim fico com ciúmes, Maka… - Ele declarou.

- Bobo. Não precisa. - Maka sorriu de leve e o afagou a cabeça.

- Mas, brincadeiras a parte… Espero que o feitiço seja revertido logo. Eu queria poder ajudar de alguma forma. - Ele disse, cerrando os dentes.

- Eu me sinto da mesma forma… - Maka comentou e então suspirou, claramente agoniada.

- O que podemos fazer por ora é esperar. - Kid anunciou e então envolveu o braço em volta das costas da loira, afim de confortá-la.

- Vai dar tudo certo, viu? - Ele falou com um sorriso ameno no rosto. Ela assentiu e o abraçou, em busca de segurança. Um tempo depois, ambos se afastaram, quando Maka recordou-se que deveria alertá-lo sobre algo.

- Kid, devemos tomar mais cuidado a partir de hoje, já que resolvemos ficar juntos. O Soul está sensível… Se ele nos ver, não sei o que aconteceria com você. Lembra lá na missão, quando houve aquele acidente e ele perdeu a cabeça? Imagina então se ele por algum infortúnio nos ver fazendo qualquer outra coisa juntos, e desta vez com os dois concordando em fazer… - Ela instruiu, um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo.

- Naturalmente. Não se preocupa Maka, é só sermos o mais discretos possível a partir daqui. Não se esqueça que nós dois temos sensibilidade a almas e podemos captar presenças. É só começar a prestar mais atenção, certo? Manteremos nossa relação em sigilo não somente dele, mas de todos os nossos amigos. Pelo menos enquanto o feitiço não for revertido é melhor que seja assim. - Ele explicou.

- Estou de acordo. Alias, Kid, é melhor eu ir para casa, está ficando tarde e não quero levantar suspeitas. - Disse.

- Entendo. Então… Nos encontramos amanhã na aula? - Ele perguntou.

- Ué, achei que era você que não era muito afim de assistir aulas… - Ela comentou com um sorriso maroto e olhar acusatório.

- Se for pra te ver, irei em todas as aulas e as assistirei inteiras, até o fim de meus dias na Shibusen. - Ele falou docemente e a afagou a face de forma gentil e carinhosa.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso encabulado. Por fim, despediram-se com um selinho e então Kid a levou em um beco próximo a casa de Black*Star. Ele permaneceu lá escondido até vê-la entrar em casa em segurança e assim feito foi voando com o Belzebub em direção ao lar, suspirando de amor, extasiado pelo sentimento tão sincero e prazeroso que ocupava-lhe o pensamento.  
A viagem para casa, ao mesmo tempo que era dolorosa, por ser necessário afastar-se da amada (ainda que por pouco tempo), também era deleitável, pois as recentes recordações forneciam a ele uma disposição incrível de continuar a existir. Não era diferente com Maka, que pela primeira vez era capaz de ficar no mesmo ambiente com Black*Star e não dar a mínima ao que acontecia em sua volta.

Tsubaki, notando como a amiga estava avoada, aproximou-se dela discretamente, enquando Black*Star estava longe, parecendo estar coberta de curiosidade.

- Maka? Aconteceu alguma coisa boa? - Ela indagou com inocência.

- Não… é nada. Er… Preciso ligar para o Soul, ver como ele está… Com licença.- Desconversou, pois lembrou-se das condições impostas para a manutenção do sigilo da relação entre o casal rescém-formado e então direcionou-se ao telefone.

Ligou para o parceiro e ele naturalmente também, conhecendo tão bem a amiga, suspeitou da alegria que persistia em exalar explicitamente dela. Maka deu uma desculpa qualquer e, por sorte, Soul pareceu se convencer facilmente que não era nada de muita importância. Por sorte, ele parecia estar no momento estável, o que fez ainda mais a alegria da loira. Por fim, após uma longa conversa amigável e descontraída, a jovem finalmente se aprontou para descansar.

Aquela noite, tanto para Kid quando para Maka, certamente seria longa. Tanto a ansiedade quando o constrangimento não permitiram que eles dormissem tão facilmente. Porém, não era de todo ruim, afinal, quando finalmente descansassem, o dia de amanhã os traria um mundo novo e repleto de mistérios que deveriam ser aos poucos por eles desvendados.

**xxx**

**É isso gente! Aos poucos quero desenvolver a relação entre eles. No próximo capítulo têm eles lá na Shibusen! Como será que eles vão se encarar? Hehe. Bem, o que acharam? Por favor comentem, estou sentindo falta de comentários nessa fic**  
**:( Até a próxima!**


	7. Ambição perigosa Tentações ilícitas

**Gente, decidi de vez colocar a fic +18. Acho que não preciso dizer o motivo. É minha mente que me leva, não posso fazer nada. ESTÃO AVISADOS. Olha só, se quiserem uma ajudinha pra imaginar a segunda parte desse capítulo, taí um presentinho (não fui eu que fiz, mas... Ah, e esqueçam a cama ok hehe):**

fs70/f/2013/145/e/b/what_are_you_want_to_do_by_

**Vista a imagem, boa leitura!**

**xxx**

Um novo dia amanheceu. Maka levantou-se para se preparar para um longo dia na Shibusen. A ansiedade crescia a medida em que ela se arrumava pois, a cada ínfimo movimento por ela feito, mais ela se aproximava do encontro com Kid em sala de aula. Como, supostamente, ela deveria encará-lo? Oras, eles haviam rescém-fortalecido os laços do relacionamento, todavia, já era de acordo que deveriam esconder tal novidade dos amigos afim de evitar situações problemáticas e principalmente preservar o bem estar do parceiro fragilizado. Mas a vida não é tão simples assim. Os sentimentos humanos não podem ser tão facilmente ignorados, novas experiências proporcionam novas sensações, sendo assim, seria ela capaz de acorrentar as próprias emoções e tratá-las com frieza o suficiente e de forma convincente ao olhar dos outros? Ou apenas olhá-lo poderia ser o suficiente para fazê-la sentir-se deveras encabulada, colocando ambos em uma situação de risco? Bem, talvez a melhor solução seria evitar qualquer tipo de contato visual e físico, ao menos enquanto estivessem na presença de terceiros. Como a mente dela, logo de manhã, já se encontrava desgastada, ela resolveu sem maiores raciocínios que seria aquela a maneira ideal de tratar a situação e ao mesmo prezar pela segurança de ambos, sem quaisquer consequências negativas. Ou pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Naquela mesma manhã mas ligeiramente longe dali, o jovem Soul Eater se encontrava deitado em sua cama e já acordado. O usual seria ele aproveitar a disponibilidade para adormecer até tarde, porém ele não estava em condições de relaxar e descansar. A angústia insistia em perturbá-lo. Apesar de terem se passado poucos dias apenas, o albino já sentia profunda melancolia e sobretudo solidão por ser obrigado a permanecer trancafiado no próprio lar. A compania de Maka muito lhe fazia falta e era, para ele, insubstituível. A casa não era a mesma sem a parceira, a atmosfera estava incompleta. Ambos eram como unha e carne e quase nunca se separavam, portanto, a nova experiência era para ele inteiramente dolorosa. Quem o faria um almoço tão delicioso e bem feito como o dela? Quem lhe daria broncas, quando ele fizesse algo errado? Toda a rotina ao lado da parceira lhe fazia falta, até mesmo as "livradas" doloridas que ele as vezes recebia na cabeça. A vontade que ele tinha era de surpreender a loira com uma visita inesperada à casa temporária dela, mas estava ciente das ordens do Shinigami-sama e que seria ainda mais prejudicial a ele e também a ela se o fizesse. Porém, queria vê-la, e muito. O jovem certamente estava confuso e exposto a uma situação difiícil. Não sabia como deveria lidar com os próprios sentimentos. E havia, ainda, outro ponto que insistia em cutucá-lo a mente: Estaria ela andando muito com Kid, o filho do Shinigami-sama? Ele ansiava que a resposta para esta indagação fosse negativa. Mas qual o direito que ele tinha de escolher, em benefício próprio, com quem a melhor amiga andava ou se relacionava? Nenhum. Isso seria totalmente egoísta. Ele poderia ser o protetor dela, mas muito a respeitava. Maka era uma pessoa livre em fazer as próprias escolhas. Sim, ele estava ciente disso, mas algo dentro dele insistia em rejeitar essa forma de pensar. O interior próprio o forçava, aos poucos, em o fazer perder a racionalidade e em ignorar tais pensamentos, fazendo-o cada vez mais tornar-se uma pessoa negativamente ambiciosa.

**SOUL P.D.V**

Se a Maka quiser se aproximar do Kid ou de qualquer outro, o que posso fazer? Isso é problema dela. Eu a amo e quero que ela seja feliz, e se isso significar algum dia para ela estar prioritariamente sob a proteção de outra pessoa, eu devo apenas aceitar isso. Poderei até sofrer devido aos meus sentimentos egoístas, mas isso não importa. Ao vê-la sorrir vou ficar satisfeito, esquecer de tudo isso e seguir em frente.

**_– Não seja burro, Soul. Você sabe que será problemático deixá-la ir com outro homem. Ter certeza que quer ceder a pessoa amada a qualquer um, tão facilmente? Não quer protegê-la eternamente, com as próprias mãos? –_**

-Não seja ridículo. Não importa com quem ela quer ficar, ela ainda vai estar sob a minha proteção.- Anunciei despreocupado.

**_– Você é muito ingênuo, garoto. É óbvio que, se ela acabar tendo um relacionamento mais íntimo com qualquer outra pessoa ela vai te esquecer com facilidade. Principalmente tratando-se do jovem Shinigami. Ele tem poder o suficiente para protegê-la sozinho. Você será uma existência inútil ao lado dela. Sua proteção será dispensável e aos poucos você voltará a ficar na situação em que se encontra agora, um traste inútil mergulhado na solidão e angústia. –_**

Respirei fundo e tentei procurar alguma resposta que rebatesse o argumento dele de forma convincente. Não encontrei, ou pelo nada que tinha total convicção sobre. E não sabia bem o porque, pois normalmente sou um cara decidido. Mas naquele momento, bem, eu estava por algum motivo me sentindo fragilizado. Oras... A Maka, a minha parceira Maka, não era desse tipo de pessoa, era? É claro que não, ela não me esqueceria e nem ignoraria meus sentimentos. De forma alguma ela faria isso. Ou será que faria? Eu estava confuso. Incerto. Nunca havia me sentido daquela forma, mas aquele

sentimento cada vez mais me consumia. E pensar tanto só me deixava mais angustiado... Gostaria de poder acabar de vez com aquela criaturinha maldita que tanto me importunava. Mas talvez, só talvez, eu queria tanto sumir com ele pois estava apenas tentando procurar uma forma de aliviar a infeliz e angustiante possível veracidade dos fatos... É, eu estava com medo. Queria fugir de um destino incerto. Almejava ignorar minhas incertezas e desejava, ao máximo, garantir que todas as palavras que ele cuspia em minha cara não passassem de mentiras tendenciosas. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso, pois me faltava convicção. De repente, a fé se desprendeu de mim. E se ele estivesse certo? E se, perto do Kid, eu fosse realmente um inútil?

**_– Parece que você está começando a ver as coisas com mais clareza. Mas não precisa ficar tão desanimado. A vida é feita de escolhas e você pode fazer as suas. Deixe de ser tolo e permita-me lhe guiar pelo caminho dos afortunados. O que acha de construir seu próprio castelo e viver dentro dele como rei? Se almejar isso, esta aí sua chance. Basta você ceder a mim a sua racionalidade e eu te dou em troca o poder. Feito isso, é só colocar a coroa na cabeça da princesa e então ela se tornará sua rainha. –_**

_-_Talvez seja essa a melhor solução, mesmo. Me ensine o que você sabe então, carinha. – Falei conformado, obediente.

**_– Bom menino. Feche os olhos e relaxe. –_**

Fiz como o ordenado e quando me dei conta estava ao lado da criaurinha, que me encarava com um sorriso no rosto. Ele me levou até uma porta e a abriu, fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse.

**_– O primeiro passo, meu amigo, é acabar com aquele que está em seu caminho. Posso te garantir que, com o meu poder, você conseguirá fazer isso. –_**

Eu estava prestes a dar o passo e adentrar a porta quando percebi o que ele havia falado. Recuei, abri os olhos e levantei abruptamente da cama.

-Opa, esperaí. Ninguém havia me falado antes sobre acabar com a raça de alguém. Não posso me permitir fazer uma atrocidade dessas! - Exclamei, finalmente voltando a plena consciência. Dessa vez foi quase.

**_– E o que você esperava, garoto? Obstáculos devem ser retirados, ou melhor dizendo, dizimados, do seu caminho. Achei que isso já era óbvio. –_**

**_-_**Obstáculos não devem ser dizimados e sim superados. Isso é trapaça. Eu não vou cair nessa, carinha. Vá embora que eu já estou de saco cheio de você! - Falei, já exaltado.

**_– Oras, se assim deseja. Mas pense melhor nas possibilidades. Se quer realmente ser um rei, deve fazer sacrifícios. Mas não se esqueça, eu não desisti de você, vou voltar. Tenha isso em mente.-_**

Ele disse e finalmente desapareceu. O que eu faria? Não poderia estar certo machucar Kid. Mas como garantir que terei a atenção da Maka, a medida do possível? Eu estava confuso. Cada vez mais. E tinha medo de, na próxima vez em que a criatura me importunasse, eu não conseguisse recuar. As consequências claramente seriam catastróficas. Fui em direção a janela, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Tudo o que queria fazer por agora era tomar um ar.

**GERAL P.D.V**

Antes de ir para a sala de aula, Kid se direcionou a Death Room afim de fazer uma visita ao pai. Certamente ele estava com uma ansiedade profunda em se encontrar com Maka, porém, foi antes requisitado pela figura paterna e, por mais que ele desejasse, pela primeira vez na vida, ignorar o pedido do pai e ir direto para a classe vê-la, achou que era de maior pertinência tratar a situação com racionalidade e então resolveu seguir a ordem que me foi dada. Assim, suspeitas seriam evitadas. "

-Bom dia, Kiddo! ~ - Shinigami-sama cumprimentou o filho alegremente, como o usual.

-Pai, quantas vezes eu já não pedi para você não me chamar assim! Sabe que eu odeio! - Insistiu, um tanto encabulado. Que... apelido vergonhoso!

-Não seja tão frio comigo, filhote! - Ele anunciou fingindo decepção. Kid suspirou.

-O que deseja de mim, pai? - Indagou, indiferente.

-Oras, não é nada demais. Só queria ver meu filho, estava com saudades. - Ele anunciou, simplesmente. Oras! Se ele não queria nada, porque o chamar lá? Somente com o único intuito de ficar estragando a simetria do dia do próprio filho com piadinhas?

-Na verdade, Kiddo, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa - Ele de repente disse, agora, um pouco, mas só um pouco mais sério que antes.

-Por acaso você está apaixonado? - Ele indagou e então afagou de leve a cabeça de Kid. O jovem shinigami ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, absurdamente corado. Tomou coragem e mentiu descaradamente.

-É... é claro que não, pai! - Exclamou, profundamente envergonhado, o olhar direcionado para baixo. Ele permaneceu por um alguns instantes em silêncio sem esboçar reação, até que de repente riu.

-Não precisa mentir para mim filho, eu sou seu pai! Dá pra ver, tá escancarado na sua alma que você está amando! Que bonitinho, meu filhote está crescendo! - Ele cantarolou e então apertou as bochechas de jovem com aquelas mãos enormes e nada delicadas. Kid suspirou e irritado com o pai começou a andar em direção a saída da Death room balbuciando quaisquer reclamações. Foi só para fazer aquilo que ele o chamou? Oras, ele devia ter poupado o precioso tempo que perdeu para ir até lá!

-Mas filho - ele disse, porém agora parecia realmente sério. Kid se virou para voltar novamente a atenção ao pai.

-Tome cuidado. Dependendo da situação e da pessoa, amar pode ser um sentimento perigoso. Não vá se machucar. - Ele alertou. Kid apenas assentiu e saiu. Ele não entendeu muito bem o que o pai quis dizer, talvez tenha sido apenas um conselho carregado de preocupação paterna, mas não custava ao jovem encarar aquilo como um aviso, considerando a realidade da situação dele. Todavia, foi só avistar a Maka dentro da sala de aula que ele esqueceu completamente da conversa que há pouco teve com o pai. Os pensamentos dele agora estavam todos focados na amada e somente nela. Ele se sentou ao lado das parceiras, arrumou-se simetricamente como o usual e esperou que Maka o cumprimentasse, pois ele notou ao entrar na sala que ela já havia o avistado. Mas nada aconteceu. Ela nem sequer virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Teria ela se arrependido do que fizera ontem? Ou estava apenas distraída e não precebeu a presença dele? Ele ansiava que seria somente o segundo, mas temia, ainda que pouco, que fosse o primeiro.

Quando as aulas finalmente acabaram Kid resolveu por conta própria tentar cumprimentar a loira. Ele cutocou-a o ombro, mas nenhuma resposta foi recebida. Era como se ela estivesse ignorando a existência dele. Teria ela realmente se arrependido do que fizera ontem?

-Maka, tá tudo bem com você? - Ele perguntou, ansiando qualquer resposta.

-Desculpe Kid, não dá pra falar agora, preciso ir... - ela disse e então rapidamente arrumou o material e saiu apressada. Maka havia evitado ele o dia todo. Certamente... Ele havia feito algo que ela não gostou. Como ele deveria agir diante disso? Oras, não poderia deixar a amada sofrer em silêncio. Ele então decidiu que o melhor a fazer era seguí-la e pedir com gentileza que ela dissesse qual era o problema. Eles eram agora amantes então era natural que aprendessem a confiar um no outro.

-Maka, por favor, espere! - Ele pediu mas ela apenas o ignorou e continuou andando. Quando estavam em um corredor que parecia isolado, nenhuma alma lá percebida, ela finalmente parou. Ele então fez o mesmo.

-Eu... fiz alguma coisa para você, Maka? - O jovem perguntou com olhos preocupados, aproximando-se dela.

-Não é isso Kid. Eu... só queria evitar contato com os outros a nossa volta. Não precisava ficar insistindo tanto em falar comigo. Poderia levantar suspeitas. - Ela anunciou.

-Mas como assim? Você decide isso sozinha, me ignora completamente e espera que eu ache que está tudo bem? As pessoas não funcionam assim, Maka! - Ele disse, um tanto chateando, chacoalhando delicadamente os ombros dela e instintivamente empurrando-a de leve para trás. Isso a fez sem intenção derrubar, ao encostar a cabeça, um vaso de rosas, que estava apoiado sob o parapeito de uma janela falsa. Percebendo o acidente, Kid desculpou-se.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Kid... Na verdade, eu acho que exagerei mesmo, não pensei direto... Quer dizer, não precisamos ficar totalmente sem se falar, certo? É só agirmos como amigos. Mas sabe, é que eu fiquei com medo... De não conseguir te encarar. - Ela anunciou. Notando que o problema não era exatamente com alguma ação direta dele, Kid suspirou aliviado.

-Não precisa, Maka. Eu não pretendo fazer nada que a faça sentir vergonha em público. Sua boba, você pode decidir as coisas, mas me deixe ciente sobre o decidido. Se não eu me perco! - Ele por fim disse e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Ela sorriu de leve e corou.

-Desculpe Kid. Não farei de novo. Olha, é melhor limparmos essa bagunça, antes que o Stein veja e nos disseque... - Ela disse fazendo uma careta e olhando para o vaso despedaçado. Ele assentiu, um calafrio percorrendo-lhe o corpo em temor a reação do professor. Ambos foram em direção ao amolxarifado, que era um pouco longe dali mas trataria de providenciar os materiais necessários para a faxina. Eles adentraram o cômodo, maior do que se esperava ser, e foram a procura de vassoura e pá. Porém, pouco depois que o adentraram, ouviram a porta fechar e ser trancada. Mesmo com o Soul Perception ativado, eles esperavam que aquela alma estava apenas de passagem. E ambos acabaram sendo desatentos. Além disso, aquela era uma situação tão digna de comédia que nenhum deles acreditava que poderia acontecer. Trancar um casal em um "armário"... Só poderia ser coisa de filme! Mas não. Aconteceu, realmente aconteceu. O que sabiam é que provalmente não foi proposital, o zelador devia estar de passagem e achou melhor trancar o quarto para evitar furtos.

Bem, o que eles poderiam fazer? Esperar. Somente isso. O casal então se sentou lado a lado e então eles começaram a conversar despreocupados. Ficariam ali até o fim da tarde, que era quando ativavam escudos de segurança reforçados e verificavam cômodo por cômodo, por questões burocráticas. Passaram alguns minutos rindo da situação mas não demorou muito para notarem um fato tentador: Eles estavam sozinhos. E não havia qualquer outra alma em corredores próximos senão a deles, nenhuma sequer. Aquele era o momento ideal para uma aproximação. Era perigosa, mas a ânsia era tamanha que pouco se importavam com isso.

-Sabe, Maka, eu me sinto em um daqueles filmes adolescentes. Mas diferente do me pareceu quando os assisti, não é tão ruim assim ficar trancado com alguém que você ama. - Ele disse, um tanto encabulando, mas confiante o suficiente para aproximar-se dela, com um tenro sorriso no rosto.

-Acho que concordo... Estamos finalmente sozinhos. - Ela anunciou amena, também aproximando-se do amado. A ansiedade as poucos tomou conta de ambos e um rubor subiu-lhes o rosto. Em pouco tempo estavam ambos de lábios colados, imergindo em um beijo intenso. A liberdade que lhes era oferecida os fez instintivamente aprofundar-se cada vez mais nas carícias mútuas. Estava Kid agora pressionando o corpo de Maka contra o dele enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela por detrás do pescoço e a beijava em região próxima deste, fazendo-a arrepiar cada pêlo do corpo e segurar com força no casaco do jovem, para tentar conter-se. Pela primeira vez ela experimentava uma sensação que a induzia ainda mais a ser consumida pelo desejo líbido.

-Kid... - Ela murmurou baixinho, a respiração ofegante e quente assoprava suavemente no ouvido de Kid, fazendo-o se sentir explicitamente excitado e no direito de avançar ainda mais em suas ações. A experiência tornou-se ainda mais tentadora quando, em meio a tantas carícias, notaram-se imprudentemente já deitados no chão, o jovem apoiava o corpo dele sob o dela e persistia em atiçá-la, pousando os lábios diretamente no pescoço da amada. A troca de beijos e carícias era constante e tamanha volúpia induziu rapidamente ao surgimento de uma necessidade por mais.

-Maka, eu posso... - Ele indagou a ela, notando que já estava em um certo ponto em que seria incapaz de agir com muita racionalidade. Com a permissão de Maka concedida, Kid desceu a cabeça e gentilmente puxou a blusa da amada até pouco acima do umbigo e pois-se a distribuir gentis e suaves beijos por toda a anca dela o que a fez murmurar alguns ruídos abafados e carregados de prazer. Kid, notando a reação positiva da jovem, persistiu com os beijos. Ouví-la murmurar de prazer o levava a um novo nível de excitação. Ele desejava avançar ainda mais, afim de levá-los ao máximo. Mas, por infortúnio, foi interrompido. Ambos, ainda que imersos em um mundo próprio, ainda possuiam uma pontinha de atenção voltada ao que acontecia ao redor deles. Eles sentiram uma alma próxima e ouviram um barulho de chave. Não estava ainda na hora fechar a Shibusen, mas alguém por um motivo qualquer resolveu abrir o almoxarifado. Ambos bruscamente se levantaram, ajeitaram as roupas e disfaçaram. Kid, por instinto, pegou uma bola que estava próxima a ele e jogou para Maka. Ela rapidamente entendeu a ideia dele e arremessou de volta para ele, inventando uma distração inocente para aliviá-los de suspeitas. A porta então se abriu e eles fingiram naturalidade.

-Kid? Maka? O que estão fazendo aqui? - Era o professor Stein. Eles explicaram a situação sem dizer detalhes desnecessários. Preferiram desviar a atenção do professor para o vaso quebrado, que o deixou naturalmente irritado. Bem, melhor seria levar um castigo simples por quebrar um objeto qualquer do que aguentar consequências piores, se descobrissem o que havia acontecido ali enquanto eles estavam a sós no almoxarifado.

**xxx**

**Galera, agora sem brincadeira, comentem essa fic, estou bem chateada pois não tô recebendo nenhum comentário. Sério mesmo.  
Mas enfim, voltando a ele: Eaí, o que acharam? Mas enfim, voltando ao capítulo: Eaí, o que acharam? Pobrezinho do Soul, até eu to com dó de judiar tanto dele t.t Maldito Stein! A coisa tava ficando boa e ele interrompe, maldito u.u  
Fui, queridos!**


	8. Tensão Prefácio de uma dança particular

**Oi gente, nesse eu me empolguei. Bem, aí está, espero que gostem!**

**xxx**

**8. Tensão, prefácio de uma dança particular.**

Foram dadas ao casal as devidas instruções para o castigo e, antes de irem cumprir a pena de infração eles limparam toda a sujeira que fizeram por derrubar o vaso (caríssimo, diga-se de passagem), estabelecendo novamente a simetria do corredor, para a alegria de Kid. É claro que para Kid, o filho do Shinigami, aquele castigo era somente simbólico. Enfim, guardados os instrumentos de limpeza, o jovem, ao lado de Maka, foi ao encontro das irmãs Thompson afim de explicar o ocorrido, instruindo elas a irem para a mansão mais cedo e que não havia necessidade de esperá-lo. Feito isso, ambos dirigiram-se para a sala onde o castigo seria aplicado. Maka andava pisando com força no chão, claramente irritada com a situação.

-Oras, só quebramos um vaso e ainda por cima foi sem querer! E agora vamos ter que ficar trancafiados por três horas em um sala estudando botânica sob supervisão! - Ela reclamou em tom exaltado e com expressão emburrada.

-Pensei que gostasse de estudar, Maka. - Kid comentou com indiferença.

-É claro que eu gosto, mas não suporto a ideia de estar de castigo. É a primeira vez que fico e isso definitivamente não é nada legal para a minha imagem. - Ela anunciou indignada.

-É, realmente isso não é nada "maneiro" - Kid acrescentou, tentando imitar o tom de voz e a postura largada de um certo albino, ao ver que ela expressava a mesma preocupação típica com a reputação deste mesmo. Maka riu com a imitação descontraída do namorado e então lembrou-se do parceiro. Bem, a saudade estava grande, quem sabe ela não faria uma visitinha rápida a ele mais tarde? Afinal, ele já parecia estar mais estável e certamente uma surpresa amigável ia o alegrar, ao menos um pouquinho.

-Bem pelo menos não é nada tão horrível assim. O que poderia acontecer de ruim, não é? Olha só, chegamos. Vamos entrar? - Kid sugeriu, oferecendo com cavalheirismo que a loira adentrasse a sala primeiro.

-Obrigada"- Maka agradeceu estampando um sorriso no rosto.

Sid já os aguardava sentado na mesa do professor.

-Maka? Kid? Vocês por aqui? - Ele indagou levantando as sombracelhas, a surpresa explícita nos olhos.

-Bem, não importa o motivo, não sou xereta. Esse é o tipo de cara que eu era. Podem escolher seus lugares, tem de sobra. - ele falou e apontou para as bancadas vazias. Havia ali somente dois indivíduos além deles, já acomodados em seus lugares. Um certo Black*Star, que estava riscando qualquer coisa no caderno, e uma pobre Tsubaki, que provavelmente não estava ali por erro próprio mas apenas acompanhando o parceiro traquinas.

-Tá, esqueça o que eu falei sobre não ser ruim. - Kid sussurrou para a loira, direcionando o olhar diretamente para Black*Star e, notando a quem ele se referia, ela assentiu com uma careta. Bem, o mais sensato seria sentar longe deles para evitar agitações desnecessárias mas Tsubaki era uma das melhores amigas deles e não tinha culpa nenhuma do parceiro ser um idiota, não seria justo com ela. Além disso, apesar da arrogância, Black*Star era amigo de infância da loira e a acolheu sem hesitação quanto ela precisava encontrar um lar temporário e também a ofereceu todo o conforto que ele dispunha como um (quase) perfeito anfitrião. Bem, não restou muita escolha para eles. O casal sentou-se ao lado dos amigos e almejou que o garoto de cabelos azuis não causasse muita balbúrdia.

-Oi, Maka, Kid. O que fazem aqui? - Após cumprimentar ambos gentilmente, indagou confusa.

-Er... Quebramos um vaso sem querer... - Maka anunciou, um tanto encabulada.

-Que burros! Como conseguiram ser tão descuidados? - Black*Star lançou-os tais palavras, caçoando dos amigos.

-Você destruiu cinco de uma vez com uma de suas manobras loucas, Black*Star! É por isso que estamos aqui hoje! - Tsubaki anunciou, em tom acusatório. Maka e Kid se olharam e riram baixinho.

-Até parece, Tsubaki! Eles me colocaram aqui pois não conseguem lidar direito com a minha grandeza. = Ele cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz, pomposo. Tsubaki suspirou. - Mas, deixando isso de lado, como está o Soul, Maka? - Ele normalizou a postura e estava agora sério.

-Ele está melhor, ao que me pareceu no telefone. Mas ainda estava um pouquinho deprimido. Estava pensando em visitar ele hoje, na verdade. - Maka disse. Kid torceu o nariz e franziu o cenho, parecia desgostar da ideia.

-Eu e a Tsubaki podemos ir? - Black*Star indagou e os olhos dele reluziram ao ver ali uma oportunidade de visitar o melhor amigo o qual tanto sentia falta da compania.

-Infelizmente, Black*Star, eu acho melhor ir um de cada vez. Ele ainda está meio sensível e é melhor evitar muita agitação. Mas eu posso dizer pra ele que você quer ir lá um dia desses, aí vocês marcam por telefone. - Ela instruiu.

-Beleza, por mim tudo bem. Valeu, Maka, você é a melhor! Quer dizer, depois de mim, é claro. - Ele anunciou, fez sinal de jóia com o polegar e voltou a rabiscar o caderno. Claramente não eram anotações sobre botânica que haviam ali mas sim desenhos infantis e diversos jogos da velha já finalizados, que provavelmente Tsubaki foi quase que obrigada a jogar com o parceiro insistente, durante o tempo de castigo deles.

-Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia, Maka? - Kid de repente indagou e parecia incomodado.

-Por que não? Ele já parece melhor. -Maka replicou.

-Pode até parecer, mas não dá pra saber. Você ir sozinha vê-lo, pode ser perigoso. Acho que seria melhor não ir vê-lo. - Ele disse, em tom razoavelmente autoritário. Maka franziu a sombracelha, notando a seriedade do namorado. Oras, ele estava por acaso tentando mandar nela de alguma forma? Certamente ela não era do tipo de garota que gostava de ser contrariada. Seria o fim do mundo para ele ela ir vê-lo? Com certeza não.

-Eu vou vê-lo de qualquer forma, acho que ele precisa de um pouco de compania. - Ela disse com a mesma seriedade do amante.

-Bem, faça como quiser. - Kid anunciou, embezerrado.

-Que seja então. - Ela falou em tom irritado e suspirou fundo. Ambos olharam para lados contrários com teimosia e com expressão emburrada.

-Arrumem um quarto! - Black*Star de repente disse de forma descontraída, quebrando imediatamente o clima de tensão, fazendo o casal de artesões corarem ao extremo. Ambos tentaram ao máximo fingir indiferença, uma tentativa aliás infrutífera, mas que na realidade naquele momento não fazia muita diferença. Black*Star era lesado o suficiente para não perceber que o comentário besta os afetou. Ele provavelmente só os provocou ingenuamente, sem quaisquer indícios de segundas intenções. Tsubaki estava ocupada demais constrangendo-se com a falta de sensibilidade do parceiro. Quando notaram a falta de perigo, soltaram um suspiro de alívio. As próximas horas de castigo foram mais descontraídas, ficaram os quatro conversando sobre assuntos cotidianos e não havia sequer um vestígio por parte deles de estudos botânicos. Sid estava ocupado demais com uma papelada importante e estava focando naquilo o suficiente para não se preocupar com a pouca atenção que dava para os alunos ali castigados.

Passado o tempo limite, todos foram dispensados. Tsubaki e Black*Star foram embora na frente pois já estavam cientes que Maka passaria na casa dela para visitar o parceiro. Sobrou apenas o casal, que sentiu necessidade de discutir, obviamente a sós, o que havia acontecido com ambos durante o castigo.

-Olha Maka, desculpa o meu comportamento imaturo agora há pouco. Além de estar preocupado com a sua segurança, admito que estou com um pouco de ciúmes do Soul. Você sempre passa tanto tempo com ele...Até mesmo agora, que finalmente consegui você só pra mim, eu tenho que te dividir. - Ele anunciou, expressando arrependimento no olhar, ao mesmo tempo que cíumes nítido.

-Eu também peço desculpas pela insensibilidade, eu não deveria ter te afrontado daquela forma...Mas olha Kid, em relação a minha segurança, pode ficar tranquilo que eu sei me virar muito bem. E, além disso, o Soul não vai fazer me machucar, conheço ele o suficiente para afirmar isso. E não precisa ficar com ciúmes, oras! Tudo bem, você vai ter mesmo que conviver com a ideia de me ver perto dele, afinal ele é meu parceiro e amigo, não posso deixá-lo de lado nunca. Mas você sabe que eu pertenço a você e é ao seu lado com quem gostaria de futuramente ter uma vida junto. Ele é meu amigo, você é meu namorado. É você quem eu quero, entendeu? Pode confiar em mim. - Ela explicou amena e então sorriu docemente para o amado. Os olhos dele diante das palavras dela demonstraram intensa paixão, felicidade e pareceram satisfeitos com a explicação.

-Tem razão, Maka. Eu tive um pensamento muito egoísta, me desculpe mesmo. Mas... Eu posso ao menos te levar até lá? Eu te deixo uma esquina antes, para evitar qualquer perigo. Por favor, eu insisto. Eu estou com o Belzebuub aqui, será mais prático para você. - Ele a olhou com expressão de cãozinho pedinte. Ele suspirou e em pouco tempo deu-se por vencida. Seria impossível rejeitar o pedido dele diante de um rostinho tão exigente e gracioso.

-Tudo bem, mas vamos ser esguios tá, não podemos deixar que nos vejam. - Ela requisitou e ele assentiu com um sorriso no rosto, extremamente satisfeito por sair vitorioso. Ambos foram a um beco próximo com sutileza e furtividade e logo se acomodaram no skate. Em poucos minutos de viagem Maka já estava a alguns míseros metros de sua casa. Eles pousaram o skate voador em um lugar escuro e ambos desceram dele.

-Obrigada pela carona Kid. Estou indo. - Maka o agradeceu tascando-lhe um beijo, o que imediatamente o embebedou de paixão e o tirou um enorme sorriso do rosto.

-Por favor tome cuidado e se cuide, Maka. Nos vemos amanhã.- Ela assentiu e então os dois despediram-se acenando um para o outro.

Quando o amado sumiu de vista ela seguiu seu rumo. A loira pegou a chave própria na bolsa e adentrou a casa, silenciosa, desejava surpreender o parceiro. Ela largou os pertences no sofá e dirigiu-se ao quarto dele, onde ele provavelmente estaria. A porta estava encostada e a luz apagada. Ela adentrou o cômodo em silêncio e encontrou o jovem adormecido na cama, com expressão amena no rosto, as luzes do corredor ilumanavam o rosto dele.

_"Ele parece estar bem"_, pensou ela e então sorriu docemente. Foi, em passos suaves, aproximando-se do parceiro e então se ajoelhou diante dele. A suave expressão no rosto dele a satisfez pois gerou um alívio intenso e imediato no peito dela. Ela não sabia se ele estava constantemente sentindo-se bem como parecia, mas apenas vê-lo ameno como estava naquele momento já a fazia mais feliz. Ela pousou os lábios na testa do parceiro e lhe presenteou com um beijo carinhoso e acolhedor, como forma de agradecimento por fazê-la se sentir melhor. O carinho o fez soltar um grunhido, e, ao ver que inconvieniente poderia acordá-lo, se afastou e o deixou ali dormindo mais um pouco. Enquanto isso, ela decidiu surpreendê-lo com um belo jantar caseiro, fazendo o prato preferido dele. Ela foi logo para a cozinha e começou a cozinhar ligeira e arduamente pois desejava terminar a refeição antes do parceiro acordar.

Não foi fácil cozinhar apressada, mas em uma hora de preparo estava tudo pronto e a mesa muito bem arrumada para os dois. Ela foi verificar a situação no quarto dele e como ele ainda estava apagado a loira aproveitou para tomar um banho. Ela estava desgastada e suada devido o dia cheio que tivera e então sentiu a necessidade de sentir-se um pouco mais fresca. Terminado o banho colocou uma das mudas de roupa que sobrora no armário e sentou-se na sala para esperar pelo parceiro.

Não demorou muito para Soul acordar e, ao entrar na sala, ficou embasbacado. Pouco ele acreditava que o que estava diante dele era real. Maka, sua parceira e melhor amiga, estava logo ali, a poucos metros de distância dele. Ele permaneceu estático por alguns segundos. Maka, logo notando a presença do jovem, levantou-se e correu para abraçá-lo.

-Soul! Que saudades que eu estava de você. - Ela exclamou e o apertou forte, fazendo-o sentir tanto nostálgico como rejuvenescido. Quando finalmente o choque cedeu, ele retribuiu o abraço, apertando-a de forma intensa e carinhosa, sem dizer sequer uma palavra. Ele quis apreciar aquele momento em silêncio por alguns instantes, e, sem condições de se bloquear, começou a chorar sem qualquer hesitação, mas não por estar sendo afogado em tristezas, e sim por uma alegria vívida. Estava ele agora apoiado sobre um ombro amigo, o qual podia confiar incodicionalmente, e era aquele, somente aquele, que poderia oferecer-lhe o conforto necessário para afastar suas inseguranças e angústias.

-Eu também estava com saudades, Maka. - Soul murmurou soluçando. - A minha cabeça está me matando. - Ele comentou, olhando com expressão manhosa para ela.

-Aguenta mais um pouco, Soul. Assim que o Shinigami-sama estiver disponível eu vou ver com ele como está o andamento das coisas. Se pelo menos conseguiram algum vestígio da bruxa. - Ela explicou um tanto aflita com a situação dele. Ele sorriu em agradecimento.

-Venha, vamos comer, eu fiz algo especial pra você. - Ela falou e então o puxou pelo braço até a cozinha. Soul sorriu como nunca havia o feito antes, abriu os olhos anteriormente apertados, sentou-se apressado e começou a comer com vontade. Em alguns instantes ele se interrompeu notando o quão grosseiro havia sido por não esperar nem a parceira se sentar.

-Desculpe - ele disse baixinho, encabulado, olhando para baixo. Maka riu baixinho e sentou-se.

-Anda comendo muito miojo? - ela indagou divertida.

-É, daqui a pouco vou ter uma overdose. De miojo e sashimi. A Blair não sabe cozinhar e só quer saber de trazer peixe, peixe e mais peixe. Não aguento mais! Não sei nem como ainda não fui parar no hospital por intoxicação - Ele exaltou, fazendo uma careta.

-Oras Soul, aprenda a se virar. É só dar um jeito de tentar cozinhar! Eu posso deixar com você algumas receitas fáceis. E faça com que a Blair compre outras coisas que não sejam peixe. Você não pode deixar ela fazer o que bem quiser! - Ela instruiu, assim como uma mãe faz a seu filho.

-Ué, eu não tenho culpa! Eu posso até tentar cozinhar, mas com a Blair é diferente. Toda vez que eu tento contrariar ela me abraça e eu fico afundado naqueles peit... - Ele disse mas foi interrompido.

-MAKA-CHOP! - Ela o acertou pois já sabia qual era o final dessa história que ele estava contando.

-Até disso eu tava com saudade. - Ele a olhou enquanto afagava a própria cabeça contundida e então sorriu com aqueles grandes e afiados dentes de tubarão que tinha. -As vezes eu me pergunto de onde todos esses seus livros saem. - Ele completou e ela deu de ombros. Oras, esse era e sempre seria um verdadeiro mistério. Enfim, assim que Maka se serviu, Soul voltou a comer e saboreou com gosto aquela deliciosa refeição. Um momento agradável para ambos, que conversaram descontraídamente e colocaram todas as novidades em dia.

Finalizada a refeição ambos foram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá lado a lado para continuar a conversa.

-Soul, diz pra mim, porque não tenta ler um livro, já que está cansado de jogar video-game? - Ela indagou.

-Livros não são maneiros. - Ele simplesmente anunciou, mantendo sua postura "legal".

-Aí é que você se engana, Soul. Livros te levam a um mundo totalmente diferente do seu, te desprendem da sua vida real e te levam a uma realidade moldável ao gosto pessoal. Você não tem limites quando imagina. É fantástico. E pode ser uma perfeita distração, é só você os ler com a mente aberta. - Ela explicou animada e então ele suspirou.

-Certo, vamos ver. Se um dia eu estiver com paciência eu penso no assunto. - Ele anunciou orgulhoso. Ela sorriu e sentiu-se vitoriosa.

-Maka, mudando de assunto, você anda falando muito com o Kid?"- Soul indagou.

_"Merda, merda! Não era para eu ter perguntado isso! Mente idiota!" _Ele se exasperou em pensamento, arrependendo-se imediatamente do que perguntara, por pura ansiedade e instinto. Maka gelou diante da pergunta mas tentou fingir naturalidade.

-Oras, e-eu... Converso com ele... d-de vez em quando só. - ela disse, tropeçando nas palavras, em uma tentativa parecer indiferente. Uma pergunta tão de repente a pegou despreparada. A reação dela claramente explicitou que alguma mentira estava sendo dita, o que fez ativar a ansiedade de Soul. -Você está mentindo pra mim, não está, Maka? - Ele indagou enquanto se aproximava dela afim de pressioná-la.

-Eu.. Não estou não, Soul. - Ela exclamou ansiosa.

-Está sim, eu te conheço, Maka! - Ele falou e então a segurou pelo braço e os forçou para baixo, fazendo ela deitar no sofá enquanto ele se posicionava em cima dela.

-Por favor Soul, pare com isso!" Ela se assustou com a reação dele e tentou se debater assustada, ele estava a segurando com força, prendendo-a naquela posição. Mas aquilo não durou muito pois em pouco tempo o medo dela transformou-se em tristeza. Quando ela o olhou no olhos, relaxou. Ele não estava nervoso nem irritado. Eram lágrimas de tristeza que enxarcavam os olhos avermelhados do parceiro. Ele segurava com força os braços dela não por cólera, mas sim por medo, medo de perdê-la.

-Ficando com ele ou não, você não pretende me deixar, pretende, Maka? - Ele indagou, algumas lágrimas escorriam do rosto dele e caiam nas bochechas dela – dessas gotículas eram feitas um depósito de carência e insegurança. É, o feitiço estava fazendo seu efeito, e piorava a cada dia, ao contrário do que a Maka imaginava.

-É claro que não vou, Soul! Como pode pensar algo assim? Eu sou sua parceira, eu nunca te deixaria para trás. - Ela falou confusa ao passo que notou o sofrimento que até há pouco o amigo estava contendo e que logo a contaminou e a fez chorar também. Como poderia o parceiro dela de alma duvidar da fidelidade por parte da parceira, por sequer um segundo? Soul soltou os braços da amiga e saiu de cima dela e então eles se sentaram novamente. Maka o abraçou para confortá-lo.

-Soul, em nenhum momento ouse pensar que eu vá te deixar. Eu NUNCA farei isso, você é mais que um amigo para mim, é meu parceiro. Nos conheçemos a tanto tempo, já somos irmãos, você sempre cuidou de mim e eu pretendo fazer o mesmo com você. Não está nos meus planos te deixar de lado. - Ela falou baixinho, próxima a ele, ainda abraçada com o jovem. As palavras dela o confortaram e o fez imediatamente se sentir mais seguro do que nunca. É claro que ele não a deixaria. Era da Maka de quem ele estava falando. Da sua amada parceira de alma.

-Eu sou um idiota, Maka. Desculpe se te machuquei... - Ele murmurou enquanto soluçava, olhando tristemente para o braço dela. Nunca antes a loira havia visto o amigo tão sensível como ali estava.

-Não foi nada, Soul - a jovem disse, sorrindo de leve, apesar de que preocupada em pensamento. O feitiço, realmente, era forte e perigoso. Deveria ser revertido. Poderia levar dias, meses ou anos para o amigo cair subitamente na insanidade. Não importava qual seria o período, o ideal seria reverter aquilo o mais rápido possível. "Soul, eu vou falar com o Shinigami-sama o quanto antes. Por favor seja forte e aguente enquanto eles não conseguem obter resultados." Ela disse entristecida, odiava não poder fazer nada. Sentia-se inútil. Ele assentiu diante das palavras dela parecendo determinado. Eles permaneceram por mais alguns minutos ali, em silêncio, até que Soul se acalmou e como já era tarde, o mais sensato seria Maka voltar para o lar temporário. Eles então se despediram, Maka antes deu para ele o carderninho dela de receitas, avisou sobre Black*Star e também afirmou que iria tentar visitá-lo mais vezes. Um abraço selou a despedida final e então Maka voltou para a casa de Black*Star e Tsubaki para descansar do longo dia que tivera.

Algumas semanas se passaram depois daquele episódio, Maka contou o que havia acontecido com Soul para Kid, que foi compreensivo com a situação. Ela também conversou com o Shinigami-sama, que disse que não havia ainda pistas das bruxas mas que uma equipe altamente capacitada já estava no local e procurava arduamente por ela, o que por um lado a tranquilizou mas que por outro a deixou entristecida. Contou a notícia para o Soul, que felizmente, estava novamente estável e parecia não querer ceder para a loucura. A visita de Black*Star o ajudou a sentir-se relaxado. Kid e Maka, durante o mês que se passou, se encontravam escondidos todos os dias. Estava certo que Soul já suspeitava de que algo ali acontecia entre eles, mas o casal prefiriu não confiar na percepção do albino. Oras, ele estava extremamente sensível. Suspeitar era uma coisa, ver com os próprios olhos era outra. E se a mente perturbada dele falasse mais alto? Seria melhor não arriscar. Sendo assim, eles eram sutis, mas aproveitavam cada oportunidade que tinham para ficarem juntos. Certo dia ambos estavam em um parque, sentados atrás de uma enorme árvore, dificilmente avistados por outros.

-Maka, durante o fim de semana a Liz e a Patty vão viajar para um zológico na África para ver girafas. Meu pai, como sempre, estará trabalhando. Você quer ir lá pra casa? - Ele indagou.

-O fim de semana inteiro, Kid? O que eu falaria para a Tsubaki e o Black*Star? - ela perguntou. Kid sorriu maroto e tirou um papelzinho do bolso.

-Fala que você vai para o acampamento dos amantes de leitura! Olha só, conhecidamente é durante esse fim de semana. - Ele a entregou o papel e piscou para ela.

-Eu não gosto muito de mentir, mas confesso que muitas vezes pode ser conveniente. E, se bem que esse acampamento parece interessante,- ela comentou. -Mas prefiro estar com você, obviamente - completou, sorriu e deu uma piscadela. Ele sorriu em resposta e eles então se beijaram intensamente enquanto trocavam carinhos e arrancavam suspiros um do outro. Após um longo e intenso momento de ternura, ambos conversaram por mais alguns minutos e no finzinho da tarde se ajeitaram para ir embora.

-Vai ser um ótimo fim de semana - Kid disse e sorriu enquanto acariciava o rosto dela. Ela enrubesceu e assentiu. Estava combinado, então. Ambos iriam se encontrar naquele fim de semana.

A desculpa foi implantada na mente dos anfitriões do lar temporário de Maka e pareceu convincente. Quando o fim de semana chegou, Maka preparou pequenas malas, despediu-se e tomou seu rumo. Ela chegou na casa do Kid pela manhã, Liz e Patty já haviam saído no dia interior. Ambos passaram o dia todo conversando e assistindo alguns filmes aclamados pelas críticas, aquele fora um dia divertidíssimo e descontraído para ambos. Mal perceberam que o tempo passou veloz, que quando se deram conta já era madrugada. Chegava a hora de dormir.

-Então... onde vou dormir? - Ela indagou, olhando-o com ânsia, a resposta que desejava escutar era óbvia.

-Bem, tem o quarto de visitante, que é ao lado do meu. Mas você pode... dormir comigo, se quiser. - O rubor imediatamente tomou o rosto do jovem e da amada.

-Se não se importar... - A loira disse, tímida. Kid não poderia recusar uma oferta tão tentadora e então a levou até o quarto dele. Ambos se prepararam para descansar, Kid vestiu seu pijama típico de caveira e Maka um pijaminha de conjunto, perfeitamente simétrico (como Kid gostava) e totalmente certo nas curvas delas. Vê-la naquelas roupas era uma experiência nova para o jovem e o fez enrusbecer fortemente, assim como o fez sentir-se excitado o suficiente para proximar-se dela e começar a beijá-la com vontade, deixando os desejos deles explícitos para ela. Em pouco tempo ambos se viram deitados na cama, agarrando-se com vontade, a volúpia aos poucos os consumindo e os transformando em seres movidos pelo instinto. A troca de carícias era constante, Kid tentava atiçar Maka, e o fazia com sucesso. O contrário também era verdade. Os dois estavam ali, o jovem posicionado em cima dela, beijando-a com gosto, e ela correspondia, estavam deliciando-se em um beijo fervoroso e coberto por puxa luxúria. Seria aquele o prefácio de uma prazerosa dança particular?

**xxx**

**Olha, o próximo vai ser BOM! Hehe. Por favor comentem!  
Aliás, essa imagem retrata bem o pequeno momento "SoMa" (Mais puxado para a amizade e companheirismo): fs70/f/2012/085/e/5/when_soul_cry_s_by_ (Pobre Soul :`()**


	9. Jogos e desafios

**Oi gente! Boa leitura.**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 9. Jogos e desafios**

Movido pelo desejo, Kid começou a investigar Maka, iniciando um percurso por todo o corpo da jovem, desde o pescoço até as pernas, percorrendo-o com ambas as mãos. Ao mesmo tempo que a acariava, ele roçava os lábios dele por onde passava. Sentir a pele deliciosamente macia dela eriçando e a ouvir emitindo tênues gemidos o incentivava a provocá-la cada vez mais. Maka tentava conter-se, pressionando com força os dedos no lençol. Já corrompido pela luxúria, ele decidiu avançar progressivamente. Primeiramente, pediu permissão para tirar a blusa dela, que foi concedida sem hesitações. A jovem estava, enfim, isenta da vestimenta superior e, aproveitando-se disto, Kid percorreu toda a barriga dela com a pontinha da língua, fazendo-a arrepiar cada pêlo do corpo e murmurar baixinho o nome dele em um tom carregado de prazer. A medida que ele avançava ficava cada vez mais difícil para ela conter-se, cada carícia oferecida pelo namorado era um forte incentivo para que ela se entregasse sem batalhar. A loira sentia que ali um jogo estava se iniciando e, em razão de sua natureza competitiva, ficou por ela decido que o jogaria com seriedade. Ela não pretendia ceder tão facilmente, faria-o sucumbir primeiro. Para isso, desistiu da timidez e sentiu-se preparada para revidar as provocações do namorado. Ela começou a fazê-lo puxando-o pela camisa e tascando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, o que os fez travar uma longa batalha de línguas dançantes. Movida pela avidez e impetuosidade, Maka foi assumindo gradualmente o controle da situação. Quando Kid notou a intenção da namorada era tarde demais; as posições já estavam invertidas. A jovem se encontrava em cima dele e era finalmente ela que comandaria o jogo.

Chegava a hora de puní-lo. Ela primeiramente iniciou sua vingança distribuindo mordidelas por todo o pescoço de Kid, a respiração ofegante soprava na pele dele e o fazia enlouquecer, a excitação que ele sentia se mostrava cada vez mais visível a medida que o volume nas calças dele crescia. Ela então desabotoou a camisa do jovem e passou a roçar os lábios por todo o peitoral dele, gradualmente descendo a cabeça, até chegar na altura do cós da calça. Devido a inexperiência e o temor de ser insuficiente para saciar as vontades do namorado, incialmente hesitou em continuar as carícias, porém, logo lembrou-se que devia vencer aquele jogo e prosseguiu novamente, determinada a cumprir seu objetivo. Ela passou então a roçar os lábios e a ponta da língua em movimentos circulares, exatamente onde estava vísivel um volume considerável na calça dele, o que o arrancou um intenso suspiro de prazer e o fez desejar com veemência que ela avançasse ainda mais naquelas deliciosas provocações. Para prosseguir com o castigo, ela deveria retirar os obstáculos do caminho.

-Posso? - A loira requisitou olhando-o com olhos pedintes, mergulhados em luxúria, a mão dela já estrategicamente posicionada no zíper da calça dele.

O jovem shinigami apenas assentiu, a ânsia era tamanha que faltou a ele tempo para responder com palavras. Ela então arrancou a calça dele e a jogou para o lado, sem se importar muito se ela havia atingido algum objeto do quarto. A medida que ela acariciava o relevo na boxer, os olhos dele cada vez mais suplicavam a ela que o fizesse o mais cedo possível vivenciar uma experiência que seria para ele, no mínimo, excepcional. Maka decidiu atender o desejo do namorado e, após ajudá-lo a retirar a roupa-de-baixo, começou a satisfazê-lo e, com o suporte da própria língua e movimentos de sucção, fazendo-o experienciar um novo nível de prazer, por ele anteriormente inimaginável. A jovem poderia até ser inexperiente naquilo mas definitivamente não pecava na eficácia do serviço. Cada movimento da boca, ora superficial, ora profundo, mesclados com a movimentação constante da língua, atingiam certos pontos sensíveis dele e o faziam se sentir cada vez mais próximo de um transe. O sangue que percorria aquela região pulsava fervorosamente e aquela nova sensação parecia para Kid de certa forma surreal.

-Não pára… - Ele suplicou, a voz carregava consigo o prazer e ele ofegava constantemente. Ela o obedeceu e continuou a movimentar a cabeça de diferentes maneiras para fornecer a ele uma satisfação inigualável, o jovem se inebriava com o prazer e ela sentia-se vitoriosa por conseguir cada vez mais fazê-lo perder o controle de si.

-Parece que até mesmo um Shinigami pode se perder, não é? - Ela o provocou, vangloriando-se do efeito nele por ela realizado. Maka estava certa, ela definitivamente o fez enloquecer e demasiadamente. Aquilo fora mais do que o suficiente para abrir o apetite dele e a provocação falada gerou o impulso final para fazê-lo desistir de vez da racionalidade, colocando o instinto acima de tudo.

-Me provocar só vai dificultar as coisas para você, Maka. - Ele disse, uma determinação estava explícita em seu tom sensualmente ameaçador. O jovem sentiu-se desafiado e finalmente decidiu reagir às provocações dela e, então, resolveu que deveria retomar o controle da situação. Maka sorriu orgulhosa ao vê-lo agir com tamanha avidez.

Com a determinação em mãos, ele a empurrou para trás delicidamente, requisitando que cessasse com o movimentos orais, e a induziu a deitar na cama, reassumindo sua posição original - que era, inicialmente, sobre ela. A jovem pareceu aceitar tranquilamente, já compreendendo o que ele desejava e sentindo-se vitoriosa o suficiente para permitir que, por ora, ele assumisse novamente o comando. Kid então retirou a saia da jovem e ambas as roupas que cobriam as partes mais íntimas dela e então posicionou-se estratégicamente.

-Eu... posso? - Ele indagou, com olhos regados pela vontade. A ânsia pela aceitação era real, ele desejava acima de tudo fazê-la sua, mas, se ela não se sentisse preparada para o ato, ele compreenderia e pacientemente esperaria mais para avançar em juz ao bem estar dela. Maka, porém, mostrou-se determinada em continuar. Estava a vontade ali explícita, aparentemente não previu quaisquer arrependimentos e desejava com veemência sentí-lo por inteiro. Permissão concedida, Kid finalmente avançou, adentrando-a vagarosamente e com máxima cautela, os fazendo gradualmente se unirem como um só ser. A princípio, para ela, a dor eclodiu, o que arrancou-lhe um gemido intenso, todavia não demorou para tal transformar-se em puro prazer. Para Kid, desde o início, a sensação de adentrar o interior dela, tão quente quanto úmido, o fez deleitar-se de extrema satisfação, arrancando-lhe de imediato um murmúrio abafado de prazer. A um certo ponto, o jovem não pode mais conter-se e então começou a se movimentar com maior rapidez, fazendo a parceira gemer ruidosamente e arranhá-lo instintivamente as costas devido a excepcional sensação de prazer que a pressão interna a oferecia. Aos poucos, Kid aprendeu a controlar a velocidade e, a medida do que o momento pedia, ele a regulava para a satisfação mútua. Para a primeira vez, aquele aprendizado foi o suficiente e não exigiu muito tempo para que ele atingísse o clímax e gozasse, fazendo-o sentir deliciosas e intensas pulsações na região de seu membro e finalmente explodir, em um ponto ápice do prazer, no interior da parceira. Imediatamente após o fim do ato ambos se desmancharam lado-a-lado, satisfeitos, ofegantes e absolutamente exaustos. Maka virou a cabeça para fitar o jovem, que já estava a olhando com olhos amenos e embriagados, olhos de quem aparentava a não muito tempo ter visitado o paraíso. Ambos sorriram um para o outro, satisfeitos. Palavras não eram necessárias. Como já era tarde os dois se cobriram com os lençóis para não ficarem totalmente expostos, aninharam-se e em poucos minutos dormiram abraçados e extremamente realizados.

No dia seguinte Kid acordou primeiro e não pretendia se levantar da cama tão cedo. Ficou por um tempo contemplando a namorada que dormia tão serena. O que o encantava era a expressão tão amena dela e a tamanha beleza e simetria, características as quais a namorada era dotada. Ele estava impossibilitado de tirar os olhos dela, remetia entre suspiros a lembranças do que ontem havia acontecido entre eles e sentia-se satisfeito cada vez que relembrava que, oficialmente, ele a tinha a tornado dele e somente dele. Agora que havia experienciado uma explosão de deliciosas sensações, queria que aquilo se repetisse o mais cedo possível. Perdido repentinamente em alguns pensamentos volupiosos, o jovem logo começou a se excitar novamente e, movido pela sede insaciável, instintivamente começou a percorrer a mão dele por todo o corpo nu da jovem, em um pedido inconsciente por mais. Os toques quentes e suaves da mão dele a fez murmurar e arrepiar cada pêlo do corpo. Ele, desejando tê-la novamente, pressionou por trás o corpo dele no dela e, a medida que a acariciava, Maka foi aos poucos acordando e, após um tempo, ficando finalmente a par da situação. Ainda era de manhã mas ele já estava mais do que disposto para mais um joguinho. Maka pareceu gostar da proposta dele. Diante de uma nova troca de carícias a jovem aos poucos foi sentindo-se tão excitada quanto ele.

- Desta vez, então, vamos jogar de acordo com as minhas regras. - ela anunciou em tom autoritário, assumindo imediatamente uma posição por cima.

-Você manda, então - Kid concordou com o que ela propôs, plenamente satisfeito com a atitude determinada da namorada. Estar no comando era para ele ótimo mas ter uma garota que lutava pelo poder também o excitava demasiadamente. A jovem, então, posicionou-se estrategicamente sobre ele e aos poucos foi se encaixando e vagarosamente aprofundando o encaixe. A dor de tê-lo dentro dela em uma posição tão perigosa, por um certo tempo, não a ofereceu uma trégua, talvez tenha sido aquela uma ação precipitada, todavia ela não desistiria tão facilmente do comando. A princípio a jovem sentiu dificuldades em mover-se, mas, aos poucos, ela se acostumou com a pressão e pôs-se a se movimentar, gradualmente acelerando os movimentos enquanto gemia ruidosamente, consumida por uma dor maravilhosamente agradável. Kid se mostrou imediatamente embriagado pelo prazer. A medida que ela se mexia e realizava seu rebolado, como em uma verdadeira dança, cada vez mais ambos se aproximavam do clímax. A intensidade das sensações fez com que, desta vez, ambos chegassem ao ápice muito rapidamente. Em pouquíssimo tempo os dois explodiram e imediatamente vivenciaram um prazer inigualável. Bem, aos poucos eles entrariam em uma melhor harmonia e permaneceriam naquela dança por mais tempo. Eram ambos iniciantes e ainda não haviam experiência o suficiente para ter pleno controle sob eles mesmos. Enfim, após um belo descanso e merecido banho, os dois almoçaram juntos e, infelizmente, deveriam a partir dali se separarem. O fim de semana, apesar de extremamente aproveitado por ambos, havia passado velozmente e deveria se encerrar por ali. Por infortúnio, nenhum deles estavam atento a detecção de almas e, assim que Kid foi abrir a porta da frente para a Maka sair, eles deram de cara com as irmãs Thompson. Uma situação, no mínimo, desesperadora. Como ele explicariam a estadia de Maka ali, em um pleno fim de semana em que Kid se encontrava sozinho em casa?

**xxx**

**Eaí gente? Que tal? Não sei se descrevi muito bem. É a primeira vez que escrevo algo assim, mas notem que não foi nada muito explicitado, mas ainda tô na dúvida se isso é lime, ecchi (ou os dois) ou hentai. Podem me ajudar com isso? Se o gênero estiver errado pode ser problemático para mim.**  
**Enfim, como será que eles se explicarão pras meninas hem? Putz!**  
**Aliás, gente, por favor comentem, estou muito triste pela falta de comentários nessa fic. Sério, eu não mordo.**


	10. Pequena alma delicada

**Eaí gente. Eu finalmente voltei. É, eu demorei, mas é porque eu resolvi reformular a estrutura dessa fic e tive também que relê-la inteira. Na verdade, foi a ideia de uma das minhas queridas leitoras, que me ajudou muito com isso. Ela sugeriu que, para evitar confusões de leitura, eu mudasse a forma de escrever da fic. E então ela reestruturou as falas, muito obrigada, com todo o meu coração!  
Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.**

**xxx**

**10. Pequena alma delicada.**

– Maka? Tá fazendo o que aqui na nossa casa? – Patty indagou, olhando-a com surpresa.

– Eu… Eu…. – Ela buscava uma desculpa, aflita.

– … Estava ajudando o Kid com uma lição de casa que pela primeira vez na vida ele não conseguiu fazer. É, tô sabendo. O Kid me disse. É isso aí, não é? – Liz completou. Ambos não entenderam absolutamente nada, Kid não a havia dito coisa nenhuma. A irmã mais velha piscou para eles, e, mesmo que ainda confusos, ambos assentiram.

– Ah tá! – Patty entrou na mansão saltitante, plenamente convencida com a resposta. Oras, se era sua própria irmã que confirmava aquela história, por que não acreditar?

Kid e Maka continuaram a olhar Liz, ambos exalando um ar de indagação. Quando Patty se distanciou consideravelmente deles, a mais velha decidiu explicar.

– Bem, é melhor que a Patty não saiba sobre vocês, não acham? Ela vai abrir um berreiro. Kid, há muito tempo eu sei que você gosta da Maka. Eu não sou boba, ao contrário do que vocês pensam. As vezes, quando jantávamos, por exemplo, e sempre que o assunto chegava nela, você não parava de a elogiar. – Ao som dessas palavras, Maka o olhou de canto de olho e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, ainda que discretamente. Ele corou. – E vejo há meses como você a olha. Eu manjo sobre essas coisas, sabe? Tenho certa experiência nisso. Mas eu nunca imaginei que vocês ficariam juntos mesmo. Na verdade, Maka, achava que você gostava mesmo era do Soul.

– O Soul? Ele é meu parceiro, Liz! Eu nunca o veria dessa forma! – Ela apressou em explicar-se.

– De qualquer maneira, nesses últimos dias o Kid parecia mais feliz que o normal. Ele estava sorrindo demais, e isso com certeza não é nem um pouco comum da parte dele. Eu fiquei pensando… Mas será que…? Agora chego aqui e dou de cara com vocês saindo juntinhos de casa. Aposto que não estavam estudando, né? – Ela direcionou-lhes uma piscadela e sorriu marotamente. Ambos se enrusbeceram e permaneceram em silêncio. – É, isso confirma minhas suspeitas. Parabéns aos pombinhos!

Ambos agradeceram um tanto encabulados e ainda relativamente confusos.

– Desculpe não lhe contar antes, Liz. Na verdade, imaginei que sua reação ao saber seria… - Kid procurava uma palavra para terminar aquela frase.

– Exagerada? – Liz completou.

– É… Na verdade iríamos contar a você e aos outros, mas estávamos esperando a hora certa. Como sabe, o Soul está extremamente sensibilizado e se acabasse chegando aos ouvidos dele seria um enorme problema tanto para nós quanto para ele.

– É, entendo a posição de vocês. Foi uma decisão sensata. Mas podem ficar tranquilos, eu não pretendo sair espalhando um segredo por aí em uma situação tão delicada como essa. Mas vocês deveriam tomar um pouco mais de cuidado, mocinhos. – Ela os repreendeu. Afinal, a desatenção deles poderia ter os prejudicou e seriamente.

– Nós iremos.

– Aliás, só mais um conselhozinho final. Vocês já tem idade pra fazer "aquilo", então usem proteção, certo? – Ela piscou e saiu rindo baixinho.

– Liz! – Ambos exclamaram em coro, sentindo-se envergonhados. Aliás, tocar em tal assunto os fez lembrar algo, no mínimo, preocupante. Eles se olharam com olhos ansiosos.

– Maka, por acaso a gente usou…?

– Não, nós… Nos esquecemos…

– Merda! Eu sou um imbecil. Como pude ser tão burro? – Kid passou a mão no rosto, demonstrando enorme preocupação.

– **Nós **somos, Kid. Nós dois esquecemos… Mas sabe, acho que não vai adiantar a gente ficar sofrendo por antecedência. É torcer para que tenhamos... sorte. Acho melhor esquecermos isso por enquanto, já temos problemas o suficiente.

– É, acho que você tem razão. Olha... que tal assim? Já que a Liz já sabe de tudo mesmo, por que não entra e fica mais um pouquinho? Podemos almoçar juntos. Só para descontrair e esquecermos, pelo menos por enquanto, nossos problemas. - Ele sugeriu.

Maka concordou e ambos adentraram a mansão. Nas horas que seguiram, Maka acabou por ficar responsável no preparo da refeição (na verdade, ela mesmo requisitou para que o fizesse) e todos se deliciaram com o prato especial por ela feito. Quando satisfeitos, todos migraram para a sala e ficaram um tempo batendo papo para passar o tempo. Ao entardecer, Maka decidiu que já era hora de voltar para casa, antes que Black*Star decidisse enchê-la de perguntas. Durante o caminho de volta, a jovem passou a refletir sobre sua vida, imaginando o que o destino aguardaria para ela e Kid. A loira estava quase convencida que nada aconteceria em relação ao deslize por ambos cometido. Oras, acima de tudo, ele era um Shinigami. E se as sementes que nela estavam amarzenada nada valiam, pelo simples fato dela ser uma mera humana? Partindo dessa hipótese, ela resolveu concluir, ainda que antecipadamente, que não haveria, futuramente, nenhum evento inconveniente que pudesse os importunar. Era mais conveniente pensar daquele forma, afinal evitaria preocupações que eram, muito provavelmente, em vão. Não era necessário até outrora continuar matutando-se com aquilo e muito menos tentar imaginar as consequencias se algo realmente acontecesse. Dali há poucas semanas ela tiraria a prova de que tudo correria bem, e apenas por desencargo de consciência.

Duas semanas se passaram e dali em diante tudo ocorreu como normalmente. As aulas usualmente entediantes e, sempre que possível, o casal de artesões dava uma escapadela para namorar. Além disso, Maka decidiu que pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas ela iria visitar o parceiro, e essa rotina começaria a partir dali. Kid concordou. A confiança na namorada por parte dele era plena e ele até apoiou a ideia.

– Bom dia, Soul! Já estava com saudades. – Maka exclamou sorridente e abraçou o parceiro. Ele a recepcionou com um sorriso e retribuiu o carinho. Após os devidos comprimentos, ambos foram para a cozinha para almoçar, – acreditem ou não – um prato preparado pelo Soul.

– Vejo que está aprendendo bem com as minhas receitas. – Ela falou, soltando-lhe uma piscadela simpática. O albino sorriu e corou de leve. – Então até mesmo Soul Eater Evans pode cozinhar, é isso mesmo produção? – Ela indagou em tom brincalhão.

– O ser humano pode fazer qualquer coisa quando se encontra em situações de emergência, Maka. Eu ia morrer se não aprendesse.

– Interassante… Acho que quando você melhorar eu vou continuar fora de casa por mais um tempo, quem sabe não aprende também a limpar a casa, colocar as coisas no lugar e lavar a louça. – Ela brincou e então riu baixinho.

– Tonta! Nem brinca! Já é exaustivo demais cozinhar, tá? – Ele fez uma careta. Uma reação natural para ele, afinal Soul era a definição ideal de preguiça.

– Pois é Soul, então pelo menos tenta dar mais valor e pára de reclamar quando eu peço pra você arrumar as suas coisas. Eu dou um duro danado pra deixar isso tudo aqui em ordem, viu!

– Tá… Tenho que admitir que você é um pouquinho maneira… - Ele disse, ainda um tanto orgulhoso.

– Um pouquinho? – Ela disparou-lhe um olhar corrosivo, ameaçando-o, ainda que descontraídamente.

– Ok, bastante maneira. Feliz?

– Claro que sim. Você admitindo que sou maneira? Isso é raridade, meu amigo! – Ela brincou. Soul não pôde deixar de sorrir, ele sentia falta das brincadeiras que ambos faziam entre eles. O quão demoraria para eles voltarem a morar juntos?

Terminado o almoço, Soul resolveu admitir a Maka que estava lendo um livro. Sim, é isso mesmo: Um livro. É claro que ele implorou demasiadamente para que ninguém, principalmente um certo Black*Star, soubesse daquilo. Ela aceitou os termos mas não pôde deixar de expressar uma surpresa tamanha. O parceiro já a deixava embasbacada pela segunda vez consecutiva, e no mesmo dia! Primeiro cozinhar, agora ler? Oras, ele estava realmente mudado. A jovem sentiu-se feliz e orgulhosa como uma verdadeira mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo relativamente chateada, afinal… Como dizer? Bem, ele não parecia ser... ele mesmo. É, aquele não era o Soul que ela conhecia. Bem, pelo menos ele parecia ainda estar consideravelmente estável e era isso que importava, ao menos naquele momento. E ela não esperaria menos dele, afinal era sobre Soul Eater de quem falávamos.

Ambos permaneceram por mais um tempo conversando, divertindo-se, rindo demasiadamente. A tarde fora, até ali, excepcional. Porém, repentinamente, algo interrompeu a toda aquela calmaria. Maka sentiu-se enjoada e correu direto para o banheiro. Bem, o que aconteceu a seguir não é nessário que se diga abertamente...

– Tá tudo bem Maka? O que aconteceu? – Soul indagou quando ela voltou para a sala, o olhar dele carregado de preocupação.

– Está bem… Só fiquei um pouco enjoada. Não foi nada, deve ter sido só algo que eu comi. – Ela explicou, mentindo. Na verdade, o ocorrido a preocupou como nunca antes. Ela não havia, ainda, feito o teste para verificar a situação dela. Na verdade, ela havia esquecido completamente de fazê-lo. E sentir-se mal já não era daquele dia. A jovem estava, já há alguns dias, sentindo algumas dores de cabeça e cólicas. Todavia, os sintomas foram ignorados pois ela imaginara que era somente pequenas inconveniências de uma pré-fase "daqueles dias". O enjôo, porém, não era nada usual a como ela normalmente se sentia, por isso o estranhamento.

– Deve ter sido a sua comida. – Ela brincou, tentando disfarçar a preocupação.

– Pô, Maka! Essa doeu na alma! – Ele colocou a mão no peitoral e expressou tristeza no olhar, fingindo sentir-se profundamente desapontado.

– Ainda bem que você sabe que eu te amo é só tô brincando, né Soul! – Ela deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e sorriu.

Ambos permaneceram ali conversando por mais pouco tempo, até que Maka decidiu que deveria ir embora. Ela ainda devia passar em uma farmácia….

– Mas já, Maka? Fica mais, por favor. – Ele insistiu.

–Desculpa, Soul. Não vai dar. Preciso estudar. – Ela mentiu.

– Ah, sim… Tudo bem. Quando você volta? – Apesar de triste, o jovem se convenceu facilmente. A parceira dele era a Maka, e se tratasse de estudos, nada a impediria de ir.

– Obrigada por compreender, Soul. Eu pretendo voltar aqui a cada duas semanas. O que acha da ideia?

– Maneira! Te vejo logo, então. – Ele animou-se com a ideia, o fez se sentir relativamente menos solitário.

Ambos se despediram e Maka foi imediatamente comprar o teste. A ânsia percorria-lhe as entranhas e sugava toda a energia que restava a ela naquele dia. E se... ela estivesse grávida? Como lidaria com aquilo? E Kid, aceitaria tranquilamente? Ou a deixaria por conta própria? Pior: E se Soul descobrisse? Toda aquela estabilidade mais do que certamente iria por água abaixo e o jovem se entregaria completamente a loucura, principalmente devido a fúria. Todas as consequencias que anteriormente foram esquecidas estavam de volta à tona.

Ao chegar no apartamento de Black*Star e Tsubaki, a primeira atitude que a Maka tomou foi tirar a prova. Tomou coragem e fez o teste. Olho o resultado e surpreendeu-se. Deu negativo, e com ou sem um deus, ela agradeceu aos céus por aquilo. O alívio foi imediato. Ela pôde dormir tranquila e satisfeita.

Mais uma semana se passou depois daquilo e nada de notícias do Shinigami-sama a respeito do Soul. Como não recebeu nenhum aviso para conversar com o Lorde, a jovem decidiu por si que iria fazê-lo por conta própria. Ao chegar na Death Room, a jovem agradeceu por não haver almas inconvenientes no cômodo - como a de Spirit. Ela poderia conversar com Shinigami-sama tranquilamente, sem quaisquer desvio de atenção.

–Oi, Maka ~ O que deseja? – Ele a recepcionou.

– Bom dia, Shinigami-sama. Tudo bem? – Ela retribuiu gentilmente o cumprimento.

– Está tudo ótimo. E com você?

– Eu estou bem. Mas sabe, já que você não me deu notícias recentemente sobre o Soul, eu vim por conta própria perguntar a respeito.

– Bem, o que posso dizer? Os especialistas decidiram trazer Hinomaru para analisar o estado dele… Talvez consigamos descobrir algo com os estudos. Fora isso, nada da bruxa... Darei respostas daqui a algumas semanas. Se nada funcionar, eu vou dar um jeito de resolver o problema de vocês, certo? Então fique tranquila - Ele afagou a cabeça dela carinhosamente. A jovem assentiu e sorriu amenamente, afinal, não havia como não confiar nas palavras do Shinigami-sama.

- E a sua alma, Maka, como está? Sei que ela é especial, mas alguns feitiços de bruxa podem as vezes nos surpreender. Não houve alguma mudança em você, houve? - Ele indagou.

Maka pensou por alguns instantes.

– Não, acho que não. Me senti enjoada a alguns dias atrás, mas não era nada relevante, eu acho.

– Por precaução, se importa se eu verificar sua alma? Só uso minha percepção quando acho necessário, então só farei a análise com sua permissão.

– Fique a vontade, Shinigami-sama! Faça o que achar mais prudente.

Ele ficou alguns instantes a olhando. Repentinamente, ele expressou um olhar extremamente preocupado, algo totalmente anormal vindo dele. É, algo ruim estava acontecendo ali.

– Maka… Por acaso você disse que sentia-se enjoada…?

– É, mas acho que foi algo que eu comi… Por que? – Ela respondeu, confusa.

– Me diz uma coisa… Você tem um namorado? – Ele indagou. Com certeza ele já tinha o conhecimento da resposta, afinal antes de tudo ele era um pai e conhecia o próprio filho. O que ele queria era apenas ouvir da boca dela, pois não acreditava no que ali via.

– Por que tá me perguntando isso de repente, Shinigami-sama? Isso não tem nada haver com o que a gente tava falando… Mas não, eu não tenho… - Ela mentiu, ainda confusa com a pergunta.

– Maka, por favor, não minta para mim. Você não vai mais conseguir esconder isso de mim, e aliás, nem vai ser mais tão eficaz o fazer… - Ele respirou fundo, coçou a cabeça e prosseguiu - Sabe, eu estava verificando a sua alma e… A verdade é que, eu não estou vendo só a sua. Eu... vejo duas… Além da sua, há uma outra ligada a ela... E é pequenininha, delicada e definitivamente não é humana… É a alma de uma criança ceifadora. Maka, o que você e o Kid aprontaram?

**xxx**

**MAS O QUÊ?**  
**É, esse capítulo foi estilo reação "WTF?" ou "Ok, eu não esperava por essa". Me conta aí nos comentários qual foi a sua, HAHA! (Minha intenção era absolutamente essa, que fique claro).**

**Nota: Quero deixar claro que ambos são maiores de idade na fic. Mas isso não justifica que façam uma merda tão grande, afinal um jovem de 18/19 anos não é apto a ter uma criança. É como diz o ditado, "Não seja esse cara". Serião, sejam conscientes e, se tiverem idade suficiente para serem responsáveis por si mesmos, se protejam. **

** *Obs: Sobre o teste dar negativo, eu explico no próximo cap.***


End file.
